Holidays At The Mansion
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: Nothing like having hot cocoa and spending time with friends on the holidays over at the mansion... and setting fire to the mansion... and exploding it a couple of times... The newcomers definitely don't expect any of this. (The story can end any time since there is no particular plot)
1. Chapter 1

"Hm... what to make..." Peach hummed as she looked through the cook book.

"What about a roast turkey? Can't have a Thanksgiving without a turkey," Zelda said.

"But we don't have turkeys here," Palutena said.

"We could substitute the turkey for something else," Peach said and thought for a moment.

"We could substitute it for a cuckoo!" Peach hummed.

"Er, let's not do that!" Zelda sweated.

"You've seen how they are when they're attacked," Palutena said.

"How about Riki?" Peach hummed causing Shulk to choke on the water he was drinking.

"Riki is NOT food!" Shulk yelled.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Peach pouted.

"NOT cook the Assist Trophies?" Zelda sweated.

"Zellie you're no fun," Peach huffed.

"You want to cook them?!" Zelda jolted.

"How about some of my famous veggie stew?" Palutena clapped her hands together.

"I guess you can work on that while we find something to substitute a turkey," Zelda sighed as the two princesses walked out of the kitchen.

"'Veggie stew'?" Shulk asked.

"Mhm~! Why don't you go hang out with Robin while I work on it?" Palutena asked.

"Sure, I guess," Shulk walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright! Time to show was a Goddess can do!" Palutena exclaimed as she takes out a small bottle.

* * *

"Hey, Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah?" Robin asked back as he flipped a page of 'Smash News'.

"Do you think I'd make a good housewife?"

Robin teared the newspaper in half by accident.

"Er, Robin?" Lucina worried as it looked like Robin was about to have a freak out.

"U-Uh- e-er- um..." Robin puts his head deeper into the newspaper even though the newspaper was in half therefore not working well.

"Maybe I should have asked father," Lucina murmured to herself but Robin overheard.

"Don't!" Robin gripped Lucina's shoulders.

"Uh-"

"Chrom is the LAST person you'd want to go to if you're asking for an answer to that question!"

"Rob-"

"He would probably kill me if-"

"Robin!" Said person stops seeing Lucina slightly irritated.

"Why are you freaking out? It's like that time I asked you where babies came from when I was a kid!"

Robin blinked a few times.

"You asked me that?"

Lucina sighed, "In the future where I come from, anyways, asking if I'd be a good housewife isn't as bad as that question, especially since I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Why are you even asking if you'd be a good housewife?" Robin asked.

"W-Well..." Lucina looked down and blushed a bit.

"I was thinking I could help Peach and Zelda with taking care of the mansion and they're practically housewives and since there's been an increase in Smashers it would be nice to help..."

Robin smiled, and sighed, "So that's it? You had me scared that some guy did funny business or you were in a relationship I wasn't aware about. Lucina, the proper question is not, 'Would I make a good housewife?' it is, 'Do you think I can help Peach and Zelda?'"

"O-Oh, I guess I worded that weirdly, huh?" Lucina awkwardly laughed.

"Hm, let's see," Robin lets go and thinks for a bit, "You could try helping today since today is Thanksgiving."

"I could hunt for a pheasant!" Lucina's eyes gleamed.

"Er, turkey," Robin sweated, "And I don't think the Hero King's sword is for killing birds."

"Who said I was going to use the Hero King's sword?" Lucina smiled while running off to find Peach and Zelda.

Realization in:

3...

2...

1

"MY LEVIN SWORD!"

* * *

Marth as enjoying today.

Sunny, a nice breeze, red and orange leaves falling down to the ground causing a mountain of leaves to lay in front of hi- *CRUSH* cross that out, a _crushed_ mountain of leaves with Pit's head popping out and leaves swaying onto Marth.

"That was fun!" Pit smiled as a leaf swayed onto his head.

"Sometimes I forget that you do this," Marth sighed as he picked the leaves off of him.

"It's fun though! Try it sometime!" Pit grinned.

Marth blinked a few times then chuckled, "I'd rather not," he said while walking over to pick the leaf off of Pit's head.

Pit then grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the pile of leaves. Marth's head popped up. He looked angry at first but couldn't help but laugh.

"See! Told you!" Pit smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, shame on me," Marth smiled, "You know, Roy used to do this."

"Roy? The red-haired guy?"

"Yeah, back in Melee. Would have been nice if he came back," Marth but then noticed Pit almost having a guilty look.

"It would have been nice if Red came back too..." Pit murmured but then jolted when he realized about Charizard, "A-Ah! N-Not that I'm not glad Charizard was able to come back!"

"Oh yeah, you used to do this to him, huh?" Marth asked as he remembered that the two would come back to eat dinner covered in leaves.

"M-hm..." Pit smiled softly.

Marth then saw a walking carrot behind Pit and blinked a few times to check if he was imagining things.

"Uh, do you see a walking carrot?" Marth asked as he pointed behind the angel.

He turned, but the carrot ducked into a bush, and turned back, "No."

Marth cringed as the carrot popped out and snickered and hid again.

* * *

"Hey Robin, what's a turkey?" Shulk asked.

"It's a bird," Robin said while lifting a couch seat up as Shulk nodded as he took a sip of water.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my Levin sword," Robin clucked his tongue in irritation as he puts the seat down.

"You lost it or something?"

"Lucina."

"Lucina hid it?"

"'Do you think I'd make a good housewife?'"

Shulk spit-tanked as Robin looked through his spell book.

"*Cough* *cough* excuse me *cough* *cough* but WHAT?!" Shulk yelled.

"That's what Lucina asked me then blah blah this blah blah Chrom blah blah she's going to use my Levin sword to hunt for a pheasant!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Shulk's shoulders.

"Er, don't you mean turkey?" Shulk sweated.

"Whatever help me find Lucina!" Robin yelled as he picked Shulk up like a plank and ran off.

"Seems like the newcomers know what goes on in this mansion on holidays," Samus smiled.

"May I ask what exactly?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Chaos," Samus answered simply.

A walking potato casually walked in front of them.

. . .

"Well that's a new one," Samus said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I fixed the Ricky Riki mess up thing in the last chapter by the way**

* * *

Marth and Pit saw Villager wandering around the place seemingly looking for something.

"Villager? Looking for something?" Pit asked as Villager walked over and nodded.

"What do you need?" Marth asked.

The small boy searched through his pockets and brought out a stag beetle causing Marth to shriek and hide behind Pit.

"Are you afraid of beetles?" Pit asked holding back laughter.

"No! J-Just really big ones!" Marth yelled in defense.

"Pfft! S-Sorry!" Pit started laughing as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Aagh! Just tell us what you're missing and maybe we could help look!" Marth yelled in embarrassment.

Villager puts the beetle in his pocket again and takes some leaves to form an image of what he's looking for.

The two stared at the image for a moment.

"Your... net?"

* * *

"A turkey? In the forest?" Zelda sweated.

"It's either that or we use the sandbag," Peach said.

The two looked over to a sandbag outside for no particular reason.

"Nah, after reading the description Nintendo put for the sandbag launching mini-game for the new game I just don't want to attack it," Zelda sweated more.

"To the forest then!" Peach said as she brought out a net and walked ahead.

"I don't think turkeys live in forests, Peach," Zelda sighed as she followed.

* * *

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-huh!"

"Guys shut up!" Ike yelled in irritation.

"You tell him!" Lucario and Mewtwo yelled in unison.

"Link, tell them to shut up," Ike turned to Link who twitched in irritation at the comment.

"Ugh this is your fault!" Mewtwo yelled.

"You started it like all the other fights!" Lucario yelled back.

"Link tell him it's his fault," Mewtwo turned to Link who started pinching the bridge of his nose at this point.

"Stop bringing Link in here! That goes for the mocking too!" Lucario yelled.

"Mocking?! I am not mocking him! Right Link?!" Mewtwo turned to Link again who started face-palming and shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"Oh rlly?" Lucario deadpanned.

"STFU!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Guys what happened?! I heard a giant boom and-" Pikachu stopped when he saw a very large portion of the mansion missing behind the four Smashers.

"Uh- I'm just gonna... go... l-like right now..." Pikachu said awkwardly as he pointed to a direction and walked that way.

"Stupid chipmunk," Mewtwo grumbled but then got falcon pawnched by Lucario and was sent flying onto the fourth wall.

Greninja, Ness, and Toon Link watched from the side as the two got into more arguments and started yelling... stuff.

"Was Mewtwo always like this?" Greninja asked.

"Pretty much, but there was that one time he drew cards with Pichu, Toon Link, Popo, Nana, and I to put on the table," Ness said.

"Peach forced him?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh yeah! We drew hand turkeys! I still have Mewtwo's since he didn't want it back!" Toon Link took out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it, and showed it to Greninja.

It was a hand turkey which described Mewtwo plenty. The turkey had it's middle "feather" sticking up (he literally flipped the bird) along with words at the top saying, "Happy Thanksgiving I hope you choke!"

* * *

"I swear if Lucina already found a pheasant and killed it with my Levin sword...!" Robin went off grumbling as he was aggressively walking quickly and Shulk following the passive aggressive tactician.

The two then heard a loud screech from the middle of the forest.

"That's probably her!" Shulk yelled.

"No duh!" Robin yelled as the two charged into the forest.

Once the two reached they didn't expect a fricking Ho-oh sqawking and flipping out and Lucina hanging onto it's neck trying to keep it in place.

"LUCINA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Robin yelled.

"Trying...! To kill...! The turkey...!" Lucina yelled as she hung on.

Everything went quiet and everyone just paused.

. . .

"Lucina," Shulk began.

"Yeah?"

"Even I can tell that is not a turkey."

"Oh..."

. . .

"Can we still eat it?"

Ho-oh then flung Lucina off onto the two making them collide and fall and flew off.

"Did I at least do good?" Lucina asked from the top.

"No, in fact you're in trouble," Robin said from underneath Lucina.

"Oh..."

. . .

"Can you guys get off of me?" Shulk asked from underneath.

* * *

"*Sigh* in the end we couldn't find the turkey," Peach sighed while walking by the two swordsmen in the leaf pile still.

"Told you," Zelda sighed too.

"Weren't you with Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Hm? Oh, we went to go look for a turkey and had let her cook what she calls her 'famous veggie stew'," Zelda said.

"Please tell me you're lying," Pit widened his eyes.

"It's pretty easy to tell when she's lying and she's definitely not," Marth said.

"I can't believe you guys!" Pit yelled while standing up.

"It's not her 'famous veggie stew' it's her 'infamous veggie stew'!" Pit yelled as he pointed to the mansion with his arm and there was an explosion that came from the kitchen.

The group ran to the kitchen to find Palutena all covered in dust and chasing running vegetables.

"Aah! Lady Palutena how many times do I have to tell you to not cook anymore!" Pit yelled as Palutena paused.

"I wanted to show that I can cook!" Palutena yelled as the vegetables got a hold of some bombs.

* * *

The Smashers waited outside as the mansion was burning and the R.O.B.s trying to put out the fire with hose water.

"I am so sorry about the mansion," Palutena apologized to the veterans along with the other newcomers except Kuro (Dark Pit) who huffed.

"Eh, don't worry about it, this isn't the first time the mansion has been set on fire," Samus shrugged as the others nodded.

"I'd recommend getting use to fire drills," Marth pointed out.

"And bombs," Pit added.

"And pranks," Ness added.

"And scolding from Master Hand," Zelda added.

"Eh?! But I already got scolded by Robin!" Lucina yelled.

"Just leave the cooking to the others," Robin said.

"Who started this mess in the first place," Ike added.

"Do we not have anyone capable of cooking without simultaneously exploding the mansion?!" Shulk jolted in realization.

The veterans turned to cute lil' Kirby.

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his head to the side.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, none of the girls can cook without simultaneously exploding the mansion except for a pink-puffball-marshmallow-thingy?" Kuro messaged his temples.

"Why didn't you let him keep cooking then?" Robin asked.

The twelve veterans of the original game looked at each other, not sure what to say

"He was a great cook during the original game but..." Pikachu drifted off.

"We found a shoe in one of his cooking and realized we had no clue what ingredients he used," Jigglypuff sweated.

"Eh?!" the newcomers jolted.

"So far Peach is the only one who doesn't set fire to the _entire_ mansion," Zelda said as Peach giggled.

"Oh yeah, I would also recommend running away before Master Hand gets here and unleashes his wrath," Mewtwo said and transported.

"SMASHERS!"

They could practically hear him stomping over here.

"RUN!" someone shouted and everyone scattered off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now that we have gathered everyone back here," Master Hand began as everyone sat in the ruins of the mansion.

"We shall now work on doing a better Thanksgiving," he finished as everyone groaned.

"I have assigned different groups of people to different jobs to make this Thanksgiving a wonderful one this year."

Master Hand got out a very long list and read the list.

"Since we don't have any turkeys and there has been an increase in duck population here, Samus will go and hunt for ducks and Duck Hunt Dog will accompany her since he knows best of where the ducks are." Samus looked over to the dog and duck and both of them smiled at her.

"Peach and Kirby will work on the other foods with minimal kitchen fires and ingredients only in the refrigerator." Peach giggled as Kirby cheered.

"Robin and Shulk will work on putting the Ho-oh back into it's pokeball-" "WHAT?!" the two shouted in unison.

"Well, since Red isn't here anymore and Lucina is the one who caused the unleashing of Ho-oh in the first," a quick glare at Lucina who shivered, "You guys, who were there to take care of Lucina's mess, will be entrusted with this task."

"When you say it like that it sounds like Robin and Shulk are the parents of Lucina," Peach giggled.

"WE'RE NOT HER PARENTS!" the two shouted again.

"Palutena, who exploded the mansion in the first place, and Lucina, who I mentioned before, will stay here and be watched over by Pit and Marth so they don't do any more damage." Pit and Marth looked towards each other in an unsure way and Palutena pouted as Lucina slumped knowing that she definitely did not leave a good impression on her ancestor.

"Everyone else will work on putting together the mansion again, capiche?"

"Capiche..."

* * *

Samus walked around in the forest with her paralyzing gun in hand while following Duck Hunt Dog who was sniffing the forest floor.

_Would've been better if I was paired up with Pikachu... _she sighs._  
_

The dog suddenly stopped as the duck quacked and a flock of ducks flew out of a tree.

Samus shot at a duck and the dog went to go catch it.

"This will be quick," Samus said to herself as the ducks were just confused on where to go.

She kept shooting at each one as the dog caught it, appearing from a bush and disappearing into another bush.

Eventually Samus got tired and shot, missing a duck and Duck Hunt Dog appeared and started snickering.

As you guessed Samus pointed her gun at the dog's head causing him to freeze and the duck waving around a white flag.

* * *

In the (half of a) kitchen, Peach chopped stuff up and Kirby cooked them and things were a mess with the Waddle Dees running around with ingredients and spilling some but nothing caught on fire... _yet._

* * *

"Ugh, why must we be stuck with Lucina's mess..." Robin sighed.

"I feel like Peach was sorta right now," Shulk sighed causing Robin to glare at him, "Not entirely!" he sweated while putting his hands up in defense.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a giant rainbow bird though," Robin huffed.

"We could try looking near the lake," Shulk said.

The two walked into the forest to the lake and saw that it was fairly peaceful here.

"We should be able to find Suicune being all 'Imma walkin' on water!' and chase after him to find Ho-oh," Robin said.

Shulk looked over at Robin in a confused way.

"Suicune can walk on water, is loyal to Ho-oh, and looks like a blue dog with wavy purple hair and white strands of some sort," Robin sighed, "Read a bit about pokemon in the library."

"Oh..." Shulk said, "Is that it?"

Shulk pointed to the other side of the lake with, like Robin said, Suicune being all "Imma walkin' on water!"

"What- the actual- heck!" Robin deadpanned _The book was not lying!_

"We should go after iiiiiiiIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Shulk walked forward a bit, slipped at the edge of the lake, grabbed Robin by the arm dragging both of them into the lake.

Their heads popped up at the same time as they gasped for air.

"Naga bleep-it Shulk!" Robin yelled, "What was that for?!"

"I wasn't thinking okay?! And did you just censor yourself?!" Shulk yelled back.

"'Wasn't thinking'?! You can bleeping see the future!" Robin yelled again.

"You censored yourself again!" Shulk jolted.

"You bleeping idiot pay attention!" Robin then unexpectedly tackled Shulk into the lake.

Suicune watched Robin trying to keep Shulk down while yelling and censoring himself as Shulk was trying to get up and telling Robin to calm down.

So much for being a passive aggressive tactician!

* * *

Palutena was still pouting.

"Jeez! It is unnecessary for a Goddess's captain to look over her!" Palutena pouted as she sat on a log along with Lucina while the guys were standing up.

"Master Hand is just worried that you'll go into the kitchen and try to cook again while no one is looking," Pit said, trying to calm down the Goddess.

Lucina, on the other hand, was quite and fiddling with her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Marth asked.

Lucina jolted and panicked a bit, "Uh- well Hero King- um!"

"There's no need to call me the Hero King, we're all equal here," Marth smiled.

"S-Sorry, Hero King..." Lucina mumbles as Marth sweated.

"It's just... I wanted to impress you so I thought I could help the others by hunting for a turkey... but it turned out to be a pokemon since I was unfamiliar in the culinary area..." Lucina said awkwardly.

"I was a fool to think I could be good at home economics and impress the Hero King..."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with trying something new and failing," Marth said, "And it's not like you do heavier damages like other Smashers we know..." He turns to the construction sight to see Lucario and Mewtwo arguing from afar.

The prince turns back to see Lucina having sparkles in her eyes and her hands together.

"The Hero King is so forgiving! Admirable indeed!" Lucina praised, impressed.

"Er, thanks...?" Marth sweated.

* * *

"For someone who was passive aggressive you're very aggressive," Shulk sighed.

"I can't believe we lost Suicune," Robin sighed too as he wrung his hood.

Shulk sneezed, "Ugh, why did we have to get our clothes wet during Fall?"

"We need to dry our clothes now because you dragged us into the lake!" Robin grumbled as he unfolded his hood.

"By accident!" Shulk protested but got Robin's hood thrown at his face.

"Jeez," Robin sighed as Shulk got the hood off of his face.

There was a long narrow shadow over them now. The two slowly turned their heads to the lake to see Rayquaza coming out of the lake and looking down on them.

The pokemon roared as it turned and quickly flew away causing the water to come up in a tidal wave.

"Aw come on!"

The water rained down on them.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer a few guests' questions:**

**Guest (who commented on chapter 2 Nov. 30): it's a joke**

**nonomoomoo: who said Suicune ****_didn't_**** need to be put into a pokeball? -w-**

* * *

"Pittoo, you should be helping," Palutena told Kuro.

"Don't call me Pittoo!" Kuro yelled then started grumbling as he crossed his arms, "This place is full of idiots."

"You should help still since this is your temporary home," Palutena said.

"Says the idiot of a goddess who destroyed it in the first place," Kuro smirked.

"Didn't you say that we should eat at a restaurant next time?" Pit asked.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to cook for your fellow Smashers!" Palutena said in defense.

"I don't know if I should support that or not..." Lucina sweated.

"Please don't..." Marth sweated too. He soon saw two people walking over to them and sweated more.

"What happened to you guys?" Marth noticed Robin and Shulk soaking wet.

"This guy tripped and dragged us both into the lake while trying to run after Suicune walking on water!" Robin yelled.

"I apologized though!" Shulk reminded worriedly.

"Wait, did you say Suicune was outside?" Master Hand floated over.

"I might of knocked over a crate of pokeballs by accident and a few got out while I was looking for a turkey..." Lucina said while averting her gaze.

"LUCINA!" Robin yelled.

"So now what?" Kuro snickered.

"Hm... you will assist them on capturing the loose pokemon-"

"WHAT?!" Kuro yelled.

"Karma~" Palutena smiled.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Samus wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed.

"Alright, that should be a good amount of ducks," Samus stared at the ground covered with dead duck corpses- I mean- ducks she paralyzed with her paralysis gun and whip.

"How should we bring them back?" Samus asked Mr. Peepers who was poking at a duck corpse- I mean- paralyzed duck to check if it is dead- I mean-! Ugh, let's just face it: THEY'RE ALL DEAD! NAGA WHERE IS NURSE JOY WHEN YOU NEED HER?!

Ahem, although Peking duck is delicious the dead ducks are sort of sad.

Mr. Peepers turned to the duck on his back and it just shrugged as though it was saying, "Don't ask me, I'm not a cannibal!"

"Hm..." Samus thought for a moment.

"I guess we can just carry them back," she murmured but wavered on that option, "That would take forever to go back and forth though..."

A roar was heard along with a splash.

"What was that?" Samus turned to the direction of the sound.

* * *

"This is freaking stupid," Kuro grumbled.

"Hey it could have been worse!" Shulk tried keeping the dark angel happy even though it's nearly impossible.

"How?"

"You could have been stuck with Lucario and Mewtwo instead of the two of us," Robin pointed out.

"Tch, true..."

"Lucario is pretty cool and calm when he's not with Mewtwo... Mewtwo's pretty much the same no matter what though..." Shulk awkwardly laughed.

The three stayed silent as they kept walking through the forest.

"So these pokemon that were released are...?" Kuro asked.

"As much as we know, Ho-oh and Suicune," Robin said.

"Hopefully it's only those two that Lucina released by accident," Shulk said.

"Yeah, she's a bit clueless at times and this is one of those times," Robin sighed.

"Remember what Peach said back at the meeting?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah," the two answered simultaneously.

"Which one of you guys is the girl in the relationship?" Kuro smirked causing Shulk to trip on his own foot and fall down and Robin to yell, "Naga bleep-it I should have seen this coming!"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Palutena groaned.

"You only have to wait until dinner time, Lady Palutena," Pit said.

"We could play a game," Lucina suggested.

"I could get a pack of cards-"

"Oh~ I didn't know you like to play betting games~" Palutena smiled.

"That's not it! I was going to get a pack of cards for a friendly game of UNO!" Marth yelled.

"The Hero King would never do such a thing!" Lucina yelled in defense.

"'Betting games'?" Pit asked in a clueless way.

"Oops, I messed up..." Palutena looked the other way and cringed.

"What are betting games like?" Pit asked Marth who jolted.

"Uh... you're not old enough to know about that...!" Marth forced a smile.

"Aw! Tell me!" Pit pouted.

"They're talking about Poker! You know! Where if you lose you have to take off-"

"IKE!" Zelda slapped the back of Ike's head in the distance.

Pit watched as Zelda started yelling about stuff like corruption and innocence and Ike just rubbing the back of his head, and turned back to Marth.

"'Take off' what?" Pit asked.

"This is your fault you know!" Lucina told Palutena who was awkwardly laughing.

Marth knew he was going to get no where knowing how persistent the angel could get if you didn't answer one of his questions, but he was certainly not going to corrupt his mind unlike the mercenary who was still getting scolded.

"Er- I was going to suggest UNO, you know?!" Marth with a pointer finger and smiling uneasily.

"You already said that," Pit pouted but got an idea, "Hey if I win the game then you guys have to tell me, okay?"

The three forced a smile and sweated with guilt.

_"Oh gods...!"_

* * *

"You're such a sadist!" Robin complained as Kuro now had a question that put them off their game.

"Blame that Hand for putting me with you two," Kuro smirked.

"My head still hurts," Shulk murmured as he held his forehead.

"It's because you tripped on your own foot and face-planted into the ground," Robin sighed.

"I know but it still hurts!" Shulk protested.

"You're so annoying!" Kuro yelled, back to his old irritated attitude.

"I can't believe you're related to Pit," Robin grumbled.

"I am not Pitstain's sibling!" Kuro yelled.

"There is such thing as a brother complex," Robin smirked as Kuro got irritated to the point that a vein was popping up.

"Heh, that'll teach him," Robin hummed as he faced ahead to the path they were walking on.

"You figured that out quickly, huh?" Shulk grinned while Kuro was yelling stuff in irritation.

"I'm always three steps ahead," Robin smiled.

They eventually got to an opening where there was a small pond and a Zoroark there. The Zoroark turned to them and got into a ready stance like when you battle and someone sends out Zoroark.

"What was that about being three steps ahead?" Shulk asked quickly.

"I regret saying that now," Robin said quickly.

"We should get the heck out of here," Kuro said quickly.

"Good idea," the two said before the three ran back to where the mansion is and the Zoroark chasing after them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Draw four," Marth said as he plopped down a draw four card into the messy pile of cards.

"Color?" Pit asked as he got four cards from the pile of cards.

"Holy Naga."

"I don't think that's a color."

"No, what did they do this time?!" Marth yelled as the other three turned around and looked up to see Robin, Shulk, and Kuro running towards them in a panick with the Zoroark on their tails.

"Well that's one way to bring the pokemon back," Palutena said.

"GUYS! HALP!" the three yelled but ended up running into them and tackling everyone except Pit who they missed as he watched everyone pretty much dog-pile onto Marth with the cards flying all over the place.

"What are you doing?!" Marth yelled as he tried to get up but couldn't with everyone a dizzy mess on him, "You're putting Pit in dan-"

"You really like berries huh?"

The pile blinked slowly as they got up to look whether their body was stuck beneath or not.

There Pit was, safe as could be, and the Zoroark happily munching on an Oran berry.

"I didn't know you could take care of pokemon!" Palutena exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh? Oh no, I can't. While Red was here he taught me a couple things about pokemon here since he thought that I would need to know with all of the wild pokemon roaming around the place," Pit sheepishly smiled, "Other than that I have no idea how to take care of pokemon!"

"Wait, so this pokemon is a wild pokemon?" Marth asked.

"Only one way to find," Pit got up and quickly went somewhere and came back with a pokeball and threw it at Zoroark and it went into the pokeball.

"Yep, wild. That was an empty pokeball," Pit said as he picked up the pokeball.

"That explains why it didn't just run up and slash at us like when we battle. It just saw us as a threat and chased us away!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's my captain!" Palutena smiled.

"So are we gonna continue our game of UNO?" Pit smiled brightly causing Marth, Lucina, and Palutena to sweat.

"You guys are playing UNO? Lemme guess, your idiot of a goddess was bored blowing up the mansion?" Kuro smirked.

"No, well, partially, but Lady Palutena mentioned something about 'betting games' with cards but no one would tell me what they were so we're playing a game of UNO and if I win they'll tell me what they are," Pit said.

Robin and Shulk froze like the other three when they found out Pit didn't know what "betting games" with cards are while Kuro sighed.

"Seriously? Dude they're talking about $#%&amp;* and $%$!" Kuro deadpanned as everyone else choked on their own spit.

"What's that?" Pit tilted his head to the side.

"It's-"

"NOT SOMETHING PITTOO SHOULD BE TALKING ABOUT!" Palutena forced a smile.

"Jeez, it's not that hard to explain-" Pit's ears were covered by Marth's hands as Kuro was saying something he couldn't make out, Palutena looking like she was on the verge of whacking him with her staff, Robin and Shulk yelling at him, and Lucina blushing a deep crimson as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

Eventually everyone seemed to be exhausted (especially Palutena, Robin, and Shulk) and Marth had let go of Pit's ears and sighed while cringing at how the heck the dark counterpart angel knew but not the actual angel.

"I don't get out," Pit blinked.

Kuro was about to say something only to be tackled down by Palutena, Robin, and Shulk.

"Just don't ask about it nor talk about it. Okay?" Marth asked a bit forcefully.

"Okay..." Pit sighed in defeat.

"Ahem," Lucina cleared her throat while everyone turned to her.

"What should we do about the pokemon that I accidentally released?" Lucina asked.

Robin and Shulk groaned like kids told to do their chores or homework.

"I-I shall assist you to fix my mistakes!" Lucina stuttered for the reason that she's not allowed to do this since she caused it in the first place therefore not trusted to fix it.

"But you're not allowed to do this since you caused it in the first place therefore not trusted to fix-"

"No need to repeat!" Lucina sweated interrupting Robin repeating the sentence before.

As Robin and Lucina bickered a bit on whether she should help them or not Shulk thought for a moment.

"Hm... guys, I have an idea that might work," Shulk said.

"If I can regain Master Hand's trust in me with your idea then please go ahead," Lucina said.

"Okay, but this also includes Marth," causing Marth to jolt realizing he has a high possibility of knowing what Shulk is talking about.

~A few minutes later of getting Peach out of the kitchen~

"Draw four," Robin said as he plopped down a draw four card into the messy pile of cards.

"Color?" Kuro asked as he got four cards from the pile of cards.

"Holy Naga."

"That's a color?" Kuro asked skeptically as Pit shrugged.

"Ta-da~!" Peach exclaimed as the three came back.

. . .

"Marth, why are you wearing a mask?" Pit asked causing Shulk and "Marth" to lit up as "Lucina" to twitch in irritation at the two's reaction.

"My plan worked!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Are you _trying_ to dishonor the Hero King?" Robin sighed.

"Oh, I see, the ol' switcheroo," Palutena giggled while comparing "Marth" to "Lucina".

"Wow! I could barely tell!" Pit exclaimed. "Lucina" knew the angel meant it in the most harmless and innocent way possible but still got a bit angry.

"How could you tell?" Kuro asked Robin.

"The contact lens is slightly off," Robin pointed to "Lucina" who jolted.

"Sharp eye, huh?" Peach asked.

"All you have to do is switch outfits with the two of them along with weapons, let Lucina wear her mask, and give Marth a wig along with a custom made contact lens to make them look like each other," Robin said.

"But wouldn't it have been better if Marth wore the mask and Lucina a regular blue contact lens?" Robin sighed.

"Oh, Lucina was too scared to have something she didn't know be put into her eye," Peach giggled while "Marth" jolted and blush.

"I told you not to talk about it!" "Marth" yelled in embarrassment.

"And this is why you study in the library to get used to this world," Robin said.

"Okay, sure they look the same but what about when they talk?" Kuro asked.

"They just don't when Master Hand is around," Shulk said.

Then the roar of Palkia was heard not so far away and everything flipped upside down.

"ROBIN! SHULK! KURO!" Master Hand yelled.

"Welp gotta go bye!" Shulk quickly exclaimed as he grabbed "Marth" and ran off with Robin and Kuro to find Palkia.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh."

Samus grumbled as she crossed her arms as everything went upside down.

"What did they do _this_ time?"

* * *

"Do I make myself clear?" Zelda finished but Ike fell asleep while standing up somehow.

"IKE!" Zelda yelled causing Ike to slowly wake up.

"Hm? Oh... is it me or are you upside down?" Ike asked drowsily.

"Did you not here the Palkia?!" Zelda face-palmed.

"Oh... what were we talking about again?"

"Never mind! Just help us finish rebuilding the mansion," Zelda sighed.

"Right..." Ike yawned as he took the plank of wood Zelda gave him.

Zelda was about to grab another plank of wood from the plank of wood pile when Ike asked, "Hey, Zelda?"

She turned her head around while bending down to get another plank, "Yeah-" but since she wasn't looking she accidentally bumped her head onto Link who was also reaching for another plank.

"Ah! Sorry Link," Zelda turned around and apologized while holding her head and realized that their faces were extremely close.

The two blushed and turned away from each other.

"Can you remind me to bring Link with me whenever you scold me?" Ike finished.

"IKE!" Zelda and Link (would've) yelled in embarrassment..

"That seen would have been more romantic if everything wasn't upside-down," "Lucina" sweated.

They then saw Master Hand coming to them again.

"Where's Marth?" Master Hand-uh-looked around...?

"Lucina"'s mouth immediately clamped shut and forced a smile.

"He went to go... retrieve some cards for a friendly game of UNO!" Palutena came up with a lie on spot.

Master Hand seemed unsure at first seeing how he was about to accusingly point his finger at Palutena but hesitated, and sighed.

"Whatever. Anyways, did Robin, Shulk, and Kuro come here?" Master Hand asked.

"Nope not at all!" Palutena quickly exclaimed before Pit could say something.

"Well if you do see them again please tell them to hurry up on getting the pokemon back," Master Hand turned around and murmured something in the distance along the line of, "I now regret not bringing Red back for the next tournament..."

Once the hand was out of sight the three sighed in relief.

"Aah, that was close," Marth sighed. (I'm just gonna use their actual names instead of quotation marks now since you guys already know what's going on and it's getting a bit annoying for me)

"Lady Palutena, you didn't have to lie twice," Pit said.

"Then he would have forced the answer out of us if we did tell him they did come," Palutena pointed out.

"I guess..." Pit sighed.

Everything suddenly flipped right-side-up... then upside-down then right-side-up then upside-down. You know, just flipping back and forth.

"What are they doing...?" Pit cringed as everything was right-side-up.

"They're doing something," Marth face-palmed as everything was upside-down.

* * *

"Nopeitynopenope .com!" Robin shouted as he was being flung around on Palkia's arm.

"Aah, my plan didn't work," Lucina sighed, "I should have left the tactical planning to Robin," everything flipped right-side-up.

"By the way, what is a .com?" Lucina asked in a clueless way as everything flipped upside-down.

"You know what the internet is?" Kuro asked as everything flipped right-side-up.

"M-hm, Robin explained it to me."

"Uh, guys?" Shulk sweated as everything flipped upside-down.

"Websites too?" Right-side-up.

"M-hm." Upside-down.

".Com means that that website is a commercial website." Right-side-up!

"Oh, like the ones on televisions?" Upside-down!

"Yep, they usually have their own websites." Right-side-up!

"Um, guys?!" Horizontally-to-the-right-side!

"I see." Upside-dow-

"GUYS SHUT THE BLEEP UP AND SAVE ME!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, it is quite rude to interrupt a conversation," Lucina said as everything flipped right-side-up.

"Besides it's not like you're on the brink of death," Kuro smirked as everything flipped upside-down.

"Aah, you guys aren't helping!" Shulk yelled as he got fed up with the two and he grabbed Monado.

"Jump!" Shulk yelled as a green kanji appeared and he jumped onto Palkia's shoulder who was still flinging Robin around on it's arm with the tactician clinging tightly onto the arm not wanting to be flung to his doom.

"Put it into it's pokeball!" Robin yelled.

"Don't we need to weaken it first?!" Shulk yelled as he tried to keep his balance on the shoulder.

"FINE! NOSFERATU!" Robin shouted and Palkia was starting to weaken.

Shulk quickly got out the pokeball before Robin was tired out from using so much magic and the legendary returned, flipping everything back to right-side-up and letting the two fall to their doom.

"Why us?!" Shulk yelled.

Robin reached out, grabbed Shulk by the arm and pulled him to himself, held the blond close as he pointed his free arm towards the ground with an opened hand.

"ELWIND!" Robin shouted and blades of wind was shot at the ground to slow down their fall and dust was sent flying all over the place.

"Robin?" Lucina asked while swatting to make the dust around her face go away so she could see better.

The dust eventually calmed down and the two were standing there.

"You're ankles should have shattered!" Kuro jolted.

"Well if the Hero King and Radiant Hero can do it then there's no problem with me getting a little help," Robin said but felt dizzy and almost fainted but was caught by Shulk.

"Woah, you okay there?" Shulk asked as he helped Robin back onto his feet.

"Dizzy from Palkia... a bit tired from waayyy too much magic use... why did I trust Lucina in making the plan?!" Robin yelled while wobbling a bit.

"I-I am truly sorry. I yet again let curiosity get the better of me instead of helping out," Lucina said guiltily.

"I'm sorry for nothing. That was way too hilarious to miss," Kuro snickered causing the three to glare at him.

"Ugh, well we can't go back unless we catch the rest of them or else Master Hand would get mad at us with the whole Palkia mess," Robin sighed.

"How many do you think that will be?" Shulk sighed.

A sleeping Yoshi was suddenly dragged right across them into a dark aura in the forest.

"A Darkrai?! Are you serious?!" Kuro yelled.

"Not only that but now we have to save Yoshi!" Lucina yelled as she unsheathed Falchion.

"Amazing! I can't believe I'm holding the original Falchion!" Lucina almost squealed but froze when she remembered that the boys were staring at her.

"Ahem, r-right! Back to business!" Lucina blushed a bit from embarrassment and bent down to pick up her mask which came off when Elwind hit the ground.

Lucina was about to sprint towards the dark aura but could still feel them staring at her.

"L-Let's go...?" Lucina stuttered.

"Lucina," Robin said while walking to said person.

"Can I hold Falchion too?"

Kuro face-palmed and Shulk sweated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hm..." Pit thought for a moment before grabbing a card from Marth's hands.

"Whew," Pit sighed in relief as he tossed a pair of cards into the pile.

"Playing Old Maid?"

The three looked over to find the other four holding a couple pokeballs and scratches all over themselves.

"We brought back something," Lucina picked up Yoshi and dropped him into the pile of cards with cards flying all over the place.

"Wow, you guys look beat up," Palutena said as she grabbed a card from Pit's hands.

"Well duh, we've been dealing with legendary pokemon here," Kuro rolled his eyes.

"Hm... Pittoo, have you seen Manaphy?" Pit asked causing Kuro to twitch at the nickname.

"I'm pretty sure Manaphy isn't a pokemon helper in this tournament," Robin said.

"He was quite troublesome back in Brawl," Marth murmured.

"Just be careful when you see him, okay?" Pit advised.

"Please, I don't need warnings from the likes of you," Kuro humphed.

"Done hunting," Samus said while coming back with Duck Hunt Dog.

"It took you awhile," Marth said.

"So where are the ducks?" Shulk asked.

Samus sighed, "That's the problem. I can't bring it all back by myself."

"We could help," Marth said as he got up along with Pit.

"Thanks, but I don't think carrying dead ducks is a job for Pit," Samus said, then turned to Marth and deadpanned, "That goes for cross-dressing princes too."

Marth sweated as Lucina jumped in.

"The Hero King is not a cross-dresser! He's not even wearing a skirt or a dress!" Lucina yelled in defense, "He was willing-" "But I was forced-" "To switch with me so I could regain Master Hand's trust in me."

"Well first off, if you're trying to keep a secret, don't talk," Samus sighed while the two jolted in realization, "Second, don't you need to go find more pokemon if you want to regain Master Hand's trust in you?"

"I think they're better off without me..." Lucina murmured.

This was simultaneously answered by Shulk, Robin, and Kuro with "Just sorta,""You don't really make good plans," and, "Yeah you suck at helping."

"So we can switch back now right?" Marth asked.

"Eh? Well-uh- i-it just feels... really cool... to be dressed up as you... and hold the original Falchion..." Lucina murmured awkwardly.

"I don't have time for this, are you guys going to help me or not?" Samus sighed while rubbing her temple.

Pit was about to respond but was cut off by Samus, "No, I'm not letting you get your hands get covered in duck blood and you need to cover for Marth and Lucina."

"Fine..." Pit sighed in defeat.

"C'mon you two, time to grab some dead ducks," Samus turned around and led the two where the birds were with Duck Hunt Dog.

"I'm starting to get bored here..." Pit pouted.

"Yeah, there's not that many kids around your age here anymore to keep you company, huh?" Palutena asked.

"Well I'm glad that you and Pittoo got in but Red..." Pit started murmuring stuff that started to sound like jibberish and a fairly depressing aura was coming from the angel.

"This is starting to get depressing," Shulk murmured while scratching the back of his head.

Pit jolted, "Ah! Sorry! I just got really depressed all of a sudden, ahaha..." he awkwardly laughed.

"Have you at least tried talking or be friends with the other newcomers?" Kuro huffed indifferently.

"Er," Pit just sort of cringed and continued to awkwardly laugh.

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Kuro sighed.

"You should probably continue you're pokemon hunting," Palutena suggested.

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

Palutena pointed to behind Shulk with a smile and everyone looked his way and found a Mew.

"A-re?" the others blinked as Mew giggled and a giant trophy dropped onto Shulk and flew away.

"How did Lucina even do that?!" Kuro yelled at Robin as he pointed to where Mew had went in emphasis.

"Don't ask me!" Robin raised his arms up in defense.

"G-Guys?! T-Trophy... is... reallyheavy!" Shulk yelped in pain.

"It's funny how the trophy is of cardboard Bowser," Palutena giggled.

"Not... now...!"

Robin pushed the trophy off and helped Shulk get up.

"Phew, thanks," Shulk sighed.

"Well, scurry off," Palutena said.

The three groaned as they left.

Pit then felt someone's hand on his head.

He looked up to see Link with a bowl of ice-cream.

"Ice-cream!" Pit exclaimed and fell backwards off of the log he was sitting on (Pit and Marth got logs to sit on before playing Old Maid).

The angel immediately sat back up as Link gave him the ice-cream.

"Thanks Link!" Pit smiled as he ate a spoonful of ice-cream.

Link seemed relieved to see Pit happy and walked back to help rebuild the mansion.

Palutena smiled soon when she figured out why Link had done so.

"How about we have a battle for thanks~?" Palutena exclaimed causing Link to freeze in place and he started to sweat nervously.

He turned around and waved his hand back and forth while smiling nervously and you could tell that he was trying to say, "No no! It's fine! I don't want to get hurt by you... again..."

But the goddess misunderstood, even though it was fairly obvious what the mute Hylian was trying to say, and thought he was trying to be modest and continued to smile, "No need to be so modest! Come on! It's my treat."

_You don't thank someone by hurting them!_ Link sweated more.

* * *

"Alright, Marth you'll get the area over there and Lucina will get the area over there," Lucina pointed to said areas.

"Er, Lucina, why are you giving us directions when we're the ones that are suppose to be helping?" Marth inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Lucina looked at Marth oddly, "I'm Samus."

"EEEHHH?!" Marth yelled.

Lucina blinked a few times before looking down to see that she was indeed in Lucina's body.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Lucina yelled.

"D-Does that mean you're Lucina?" Marth shakily pointed towards Samus, who was staring at her palms in disbelief.

"N-No..." Samus looked up to the other two, "I'm Robin..."

The two blinked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

The two yelled so loud that they scared all of the crows away from that part of the forest.

As the two panicked Samus turned her head.

"I swear if Henry was here to make a crow pun right now I might faint," Samus cringed as Duck Hunt Dog snickered in the background.

* * *

"I. Hate. You." Shulk emphasized each word towards a panicking Robin.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry okay?!" Robin stuttered with his arms up in defense.

"And man is it weird to be talking to my own body," Robin averted his gaze and murmured causing Shulk to grit his teeth in frustration.

"LIKE I WOULD ACCEPT SUCH A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN APOLOGY!" Shulk yelled.

"Huh, so this is what it's like to have wings," Kuro looked towards his wings and flapped it a bit.

Shulk glared at Kuro.

"R-Right! We should find the others for help!" Kuro smiled in a panicked way while waving his hands side to side frantically.

Shulk let out an indignant huff and walked past the two, heading towards the mansion.

"Jeez, you are scary when you are mad," Kuro murmured to Robin.

"I didn't even know I could be that scary..." Robin murmured back.

"I CAN HEAR BOTH OF YOU!" Shulk yelled from a distance causing the two to flinch.


	8. Chapter 8

"First of all, I am confused. Second of all, I am confused," Pit said as Palutena and Link nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me," Marth sighed.

"How did this happen?" Palutena asked.

"How did that happen?" Marth sweated as Link was on the ground while Palutena was above him and Link was holding his shield up with Palutena trying to push it down with her staff.

"A friendly duel," Palutena smiled while Link was rapidly shaking his head as though he was saying, "No no no! She's trying to hurt me! Again!"

"So Lucina and Kuro, what happened?"

"Don't look at us!" Lucina and Kuro exclaimed.

"Long story short, Shulk tripped, _again_, and it just so happened Manaphy was nearby and thought it would be even more funny to do this!" Shulk yelled, obviously angry.

"Er, by telling how angry you are, Pittoo...?" Pit said in an unsure way.

"No duh Pitstain!" Shulk yelled.

"That still doesn't explain why some of us got switched with the other group though," Samus said, "And why a Manaphy is here."

"I'm still confused for another reason," Pit said.

"I'm as confused as Pit."

"Me too."

"Hn-k."

"Seeing how you guys agreed- and grunted in agreement- I'm guessing you guys are confused as to who is in who's body, correct?" Samus asked. The Smashers who didn't get switched nodded.

"Samus is in Lucina's body who is in Kuro's body who is in my body which I am in Robin's body who is in Samus's body," Robin explained quickly.

The others, except Samus, blinked a few times before saying, except Link, in unison:

"... Wut?"

"Hey guys! The kitchen part is done so you guys can go there!" Ike yelled from a distance.

"I'll make a chart with Shulk when we get inside," Samus said.

* * *

~In the kitchen~

"Here." Samus had laid out a flow chart with each Smasher in chibi form drawn out which look like this:

Samus - Lucina - Kuro - Shulk - Robin (then an arrow back to Samus)

"Ooh, that makes more sense," Pit said.

"Shulk?" Peach called out from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Robin called back.

"My hands are a bit messy and full," Peach said, showing her hands sticking to the dough, "Can you grab the bag of flour so the dough comes off better? It's on the top cabinet."

"Sure," Robin walks over to a cabinet and was about to open the top cabinet but he couldn't reach it.

The group stared at him as he struggled to reach the top cabinet.

"Oh... so this is what it's like to be as tall as Robin," Robin sweated.

"HEY!" Samus yelled.

"Now that I think about it, if you guys are stuck like this, then how are you suppose to battle?" Peach asked.

. . .

"Then that would be very entertaining," Palutena smiled.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" the Smashers who switched bodies yelled.

"This is bad! Extremely bad!" Samus panicked.

"We still need to capture the other pokemon too!" Robin remembered.

"Well we're not gonna get anything done if we don't find that freaking Manaphy!" Shulk yelled.

"All I wanted to do was help..." Kuro said depressingly.

"Ugh," Lucina grumbled.

"Mana?"

Everyone paused when they heard that.

"Um, is this what you're looking for?"

The group's attention turned to the door and saw Zelda holding Manaphy.

"That's exactly what we're looking for!" Shulk yelled.

"So now what?" Pit asked.

"Stuff everyone into a bathroom and let Manaphy do it's thing?" Peach suggested.

"Uh..." the others looked towards each other in an awkward way. The idea of being stuck in a bathroom together was obviously weird, but it's either be in a small room with the people who switched bodies, or just do it in an open area where there would be a high possibility of switching everyone and enraging Master Hand further.

"Fine, we'll do that," Lucina sighed.

Sometimes she hates it when Peach comes up with an odd idea and it was the only right one.

* * *

"It's crowded as heck in here!" Shulk shouted.

"Just hold still everyone!" Robin yelled.

. . .

The door opened and Shulk slipped out and closed the door.

"It's nice to be back in my regular body," Shulk sighed in relief.

"HEY!" they heard Lucina, who the others assumed was Robin now, yelled in offense.

Shulk awkwardly laughed in response.

. . .

No one came out.

"This might take awhile..." Marth sweated.

And like Marth said, it took so long for everyone to return to their body that the Smashers rebuilding the mansion were able to fix the entire mansion... and explode half of it... twice...

"This is what I get for hanging out with idiots," Kuro grumbled as he walked away after everyone returned to their bodies.

"It's called karma," Palutena hummed.

"Shut up!" Kuro yelled from a distance.

"Dinner is ready!" Peach said with a letter in her hand.

"But you're not in the kitchen," Marth said.

"A Waddle Dee waddled over and handed me a letter from Kirby," Peach said as she showed the others the letter which consisted of random scribbles that looked like Cuckoos had ink all over their feet and stepped all over it.

"Uh..." the others sweated. _Not even gonna question how she can read that!_

The speakers that were rebuilt turned on.

**"Now that dinner is ready everyone can take a break and may start having a Thanksgiving feast." **Master Hand announced on the speakers.

So everyone came together and had a feast and talked happily with each other. A lovely feast with your friends/enemies/frenemies who were probably slinging shots of mash potato at each other and when the other looked back the one who shot it looked away, whistling.

Yup, a "family friendly" feast.

. . .

Then the roof along with the the other floors above flew off and Lugia roared as it flew off.

"ROBIN! SHULK!"

Shulk sheepishly raised a hand, "Can't we at least finish eati-?"

"NO TIME!" Robin picked Shulk up like a plank again and ran off.

* * *

**And so, ends Thanksgiving with Christmas coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Let us come together in peace and not try to bash each other's faces to have a merry Christmas."

"Psh, lame!" Crazy Hand said.

"Crazy..." Master Hand sighed.

"Dude, you do realize that most of them are asleep from that looooooong and boooooring speech of your's right?" Crazy Hand snickered.

"I only said a sentence!" Master Hand jolted.

"And it was boring as heck!" Crazy Hand bluntly said.

"Fine! Fine!" Master Hand threw a fit but stopped, "I guess you _don't_ want to see your beloved people on Christmas."

Immediately everyone jolted awake.

There were now simultaneous voices questioning, talking, or complaining on how everyone else woke them up.

"Quiet people, quiet!" Master Hand said as everyone eventually stopped talking and paid attention to the hand.

"Yes, we are going to bring people from your universe to come and spend Christmas with you but of course only a few select people. This also includes bringing the Smashers who didn't make it to this tournament back and allowing the people who assist in your Final Smash out," Master Hand said.

"This is a new idea for this holiday," the Master Hand quickly added, "And hopefully it will go well."

"It probably wo-"

"Shut up Crazy let me keep my hopes up," Master Hand interrupted Crazy Hand.

* * *

"I'm so excited for when the Hands come back," Pit smiled.

"I am excited too," Marth smiled too.

"Well aren't you guys giddy, it's making me sick," Kuro grumbled.

"Aw, is poor, little Pittoo jealous?" Palutena teased.

"Like heck I am!" Kuro yelled.

"Then again, it's not like the other Gods and Goddesses can come and skip their duties," Palutena said.

"You're pretty much doing that, you know?" Shulk sweated.

"Are you hoping for anyone particular?" Robin asked.

"Hm, well Dunban and Riki are already here... maybe Fiora and Reyn?" Shulk thought out loud, "Melia and Sharla would be nice too..."

"We have a pretty large amount of friends so I wouldn't be surprised we have a larger group of our friends here," Lucina said.

"Isn't there a battle scheduled at the same time the Hands will come back?" Zelda asked.

"O-Oh yeah..." Pit suddenly got gloomy.

"Right, he is in that match but the match starts at least ten minutes before their arrival, so five minutes to battle and it takes at least one minute to transport on the stage, and another minute to transport off the stage. That leaves three minutes left until the Hands return," Samus said.

"Considering that the transporters are on the opposite side of the entrance of the mansion, you might want to run if you want to get there soon," Peach said, causing Pit to sigh.

"Lucina? Robin?" the two turned around to see Chrom along with Dunban and Riki.

"Father!" Lucina exclaimed as she ran up and hugged Chrom.

"It's so nice to talk to you again," Robin smiled as he simply walked up to him.

"Yeah, we barely get to talk, especially since you tend to keep messing when you get the Smash ball," Chrom laughed as he hugged his daughter back.

"Hahaha... hey!" Robin realized.

"Dundun and Riki are here!" Riki exclaimed, waving his stubby arms around.

"I would say the same as Robin, if Robin already didn't say that," Shulk said.

"So I heard that the mansion was in chaos on Thanksgiving," Dunban said, "Let me guess, was Shulk tripping?"

"Yeah pretty much," Robin and Kuro deadpanned.

"Guys!" Shulk jolted.

"Haha! Figured that would happen," Dunban patted Shulk on the back with his left arm.

"Shulk has slippy feet!" Riki exclaimed.

"You're not helping," Shulk sweated.

"Although I am curious," Robin said.

"About what?" Shulk asked.

"About..." Robin pointed to Riki in a circular motion, as though he was circling Riki.

"Riki is nopon!" Riki exclaimed.

"'Riki is nopon'?" Robin asked.

"Er, the nopon race 'adapted'-"

"Hom Hom speech after lot of research!" Riki interrupted.

"The nopon race must be really cute," Lucina said.

"Did you not have a battle with Shulk where he used his final smash yet?" Dunban asked.

"Oddly enough, no, in fact I rarely have battles," Robin said, "He did explain to me about what happened on his adventure, but that's really all."

"Enough reuniting, let's introduce ourselves!" Peach exclaimed.

A Waddle Dee waddled over to Pit and handed him a letter.

"Time really does fly by," Pit sighed as he crumpled up his letter and threw it into the trash bin then left.

"He sounds... what's the word for it..." Palutena pondered for a bit.

"Depressed?"

"Disappointed?"

"All of the above?"

"Pretty much," Palutena said.

"He just really wants to see his old friend," Marth said.

"Hero King?" Lucina asked.

"Lucina, you don't have to call me that," Marth said.

"I-I know but it feels a bit awkward with the whole... you know..."

Marth just sighs as Lucina awkwardly drifted off.

"Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, um, is there anyone you're waiting for?"

"Hm, let's see..." Marth thought for a moment, "At least two people."

"'Two people'?" Chrom and Lucina asked at the same time.

"Yes, two particular people," Marth smiled.

"Only one for me I guess," Ike shrugged.

"I would have expected a bigger reaction when you met Marth and Ike," Zelda said.

"Well, the people-"

"And nopon and Hom Hom!" Riki added.

"That help with Smasher's final smashes lived in a different section of the mansion, so we were quite aware of the Smasher's presence," Chrom said.

"So you didn't take it as badly as Lucina," Robin said.

"Well I was surprised but that was all," Chrom said.

"Me too, but Lucina fainted, " Robin said.

"Robin, you didn't have to tell my father that..." Lucina murmured.

"Excuse me, but I'm lost and..." the person suddenly stopped and the others just stared at her in shock.

"Uh, did I say something weird?" the girl asked.

"Wha..." Robin managed to utter.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" the others shouted.

The girl looked nearly identical to Robin, as though said tactician was gender-bended.

"Right, I guess I should start with an introduction, my name is Robin."

* * *

**If you want a particular character (or more) to show up from either Fire Emblem: Awakening and/or Xenoblade Chronicles go ahead and tell me. Those are the only series I'm taking suggestions on because 1) the newcomers I focus on are from those series and 2) The Legend of Zelda is a very large series along with having a large cast and I can barely keep up with the cast myself so only Midna since she's already here.**

**Any questions, ask away.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First is the coming of the Fire Emblem characters ****(might as well get the bigger group done first) ****and next chapter is the coming of the Xenoblade Chronicles characters. The Smashers who didn't make it to SSB4 will sort of be dispersed between these two chapters.**

* * *

"Wha-wha-wha-wha...!" Robin looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

"Um, so Robin has a gender-bend-self?" Shulk asked awkwardly.

"Ehehe, yeah, uh, about that," the female Robin laughed awkwardly.

"This is quite confusing," Lucina sweated.

"So is Robin now Rob?" Chrom asked awkwardly.

"We already have a Rob, you know, the robot?" Peach reminded.

"Female Robin could be Reflet since Reflet is reflection in French," Palutena suggested.

There were simultaneous nods of approval and approval in general.

"GUYS YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Robin yelled as he pointed at Reflet.

"I guess only the hands were aware of my presence then," Reflet said to herself.

"How is this even possible? Why is it that nobody else was aware of your presence?" Robin asked.

"I am from parallel universe from your's," Reflet said simply.

"We just thought that Peach was making you cross-dress," Samus said.

"How did you even...?!" Robin took a deep breath.

"Okay, then answer me this, how did you think I was cross-dressing if our voices are nothing alike?!" Robin yelled.

"We just went along with it," Marth shrugged.

"Yeah, none of us were really suspicious of what was going on," Ike said.

"You guys are so carefree that it's almost frustrating," Robin murmured to himself.

"Well it makes more sense why we don't have as much battles as the others," Reflet said.

"Doesn't explain why the hands thought having two Robins is a good idea!" Robin yelled.

The speakers then turned on.

**"We have returned from our first gatheri- Crazy! Don't park ther-!"**

A giant crash was then heard.

_Crazy probably parked on the fountain outside of the mansion... _everyone thought in unison.

* * *

"I wonder who came," Lucina wondered.

"I do have a bad feeling on who the hands picked," Robin said.

"I guess they're probably from your world," Reflet said.

"I'm pretty excited," Shulk smiled.

"Riki too!" Riki shouted.

Robin then felt someone staring directly at him and smiling creepily directly at him.

"Robin! The hex worked! Um, I mean... Fancy meeting you here."

Robin slowly looked to his side to see Tharja.

"Tharja?!" Robin and Reflet yelled in unison and both immediately hid behind Shulk.

"Wait, Tharja in your world stalks you too?" Robin whispered to Reflet.

"Yes!" Reflet whispered back.

"Uh, can you guys not whisper behind my back?" Shulk asked awkwardly.

The two tacticians just peeped just above Shulk's shoulders.

"You guys..." Shulk sweated.

"T-Two Robins? This must be a dream!" Tharja giggled.

"Nyaha! You guys playing hide-and-seek?" Henry laughed.

"There are many worthy-looking opponents here! My sword hand growls with a fierce morning hunger!" Owain yelled.

"There are many fine women here too," Inigo said.

"Ugh! You guys are such idiots! Do you guys even know how to greet others properly?!" Severa yelled.

"You guys too?!" Lucina yelled in surprise.

"Father!"

"Mother!"

The other Smashers blinked a few times.

The two Robins were then tackled by two Morgans causing all of them to dog-pile onto Shulk.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up, BACK UP!" Shulk yelled still not understanding what's going on.

The four got up from Shulk.

"Thanks, since that was one of the things, but what the heck is going on?!" Shulk yelled as he got up.

"Well, remember how there was this whole from-a-messed-up-future-thing with Lucina?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah that's what's going on with the Morgans here," Robin said.

"So you're in a relationship with one of those guys?" Samus points behind her with her thumb at the other Fire Emblem characters.

"I can't remember who my mom is so I don't know!" female Morgan exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't remember my other parents too!" male Morgan exclaimed too.

"Why do you guys sound so happy about not remembering who your mom or dad are?" Zelda sweated.

"Er, they're pretty optimistic," Reflet smiled.

"I didn't even know that you have a child from the future too," Robin said.

"Me too, I guess that makes my Morgan now Marc," Reflet said.

"I-Is it me or is there two Robins too?" Inigo cringed a bit.

"I think Tharja already established that," Lucina sweated noticing that Tharja looked about ready to cast a hex on the two Robins.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?!" Owain shouted.

"Uh, you're talking about us, right?" Marth questioned while pointing to himself and Ike.

"This universe is so confusing," Severa blinked a couple times at said heroes.

"So how was the trip here?" Robin asked.

"Well our bus landed on the fountain which was pretty funny but I was a bit disappointed to see no one smashed beneath it with their blood splattered all over the place," Henry laughed.

The others Smashers just sort of took a small step back from Henry. Yes, even the ones who knew him.

"I am so relieved that people can get beat up but not bleed in this universe," Inigo nervously laughed.

"Oh! Second bus!" Peach pointed to the sky.

Everyone turned to see the second bus park directly onto the first bus.

"Again, so relieved," Inigo sweated along with everyone else.

"Oh gods am I glad that crazy bus ride is over!" Roy opened the bus door while clutching the left side of his chest.

"The-The Young Lion of Pharae?!" Lucina gasped.

"Lucina, don't faint," Robin stated, even though he was just as surprised as she was.

"I-I'm trying not to..."

Roy blinked a few times, seeing Lucina and Marth, then closed the door.

"Oh gods I thought I just saw two Marths out there!" they heard Roy's muffled yelling and panicking.

"Yep, still the same," Samus sighed.

The door opened again slowly as they could see Roy peeping out through the little creek.

"Samus...?"

"Yeah?"

The door shut again.

"I thought I saw Samus as a girl!" Roy panicked again.

Obviously, this annoyed Samus causing her to walk up and kicked the with her jet boots causing a dent in the door.

"ONE, THERE IS ONLY ONE MARTH, TWO, I WAS NEVER A MAN, THREE, STOP ACTING LIKE A SISSY!" Samus commanded.

The door slowly opened.

"I-I'm sorry..." Roy apologized weakly.

"Yeah, you better take note of that," Robin advised Inigo.

"Advice taken," Inigo nodded.

"Marth?" Shiida walked out and when she spotted said person she ran and tackled him down.

"M-Marth's wife, Shiida...?" Lucina said in surprise.

"Have you been eating well? Got hurt? Almost died?!" Shiida started questioning.

"Yes, sort of, and sort of...?" Marth wasn't exactly sure how to answer the last two.

Shiida eventually helped Marth back up and hugged him.

"マルス! 助けて!" Roy yelled from the bus, looking like he would get killed by Samus at any moment.

The prince remembered that whenever Roy was panicking badly he would speak in their native tongue. Marth just nervously laughed in response.

"Ike, you're there, right? Not crushed under this rubble?" Soren poked his head out from the entrance.

"Yes Soren, I'm right here," Ike said.

"E-Even Ike's tactician, Soren," Reflet said in surprise.

"Can I faint now?" Lucina asked Robin.

"Be my guest."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I missed New Years! But then again, I didn't have a story planned for New Years (maybe 2016 I'll have one?)**

* * *

"Guys you might wanna move before the next bus comes!" Ike yelled.

The three turned questioningly to Ike.

There was then a glint in the sky.

"The legendary bus has come!" Owain shouted.

"Legendary buuuuuaaASDFGHJKL?!" before Roy could finish the bus rammed right behind the Fire Emblem bus causing the Fire Emblem bus to fly into the air with the three still in/on it making Roy yell random jiberish.

Eventually the bus landed upside-down with a giant crash and somehow missed everyone else.

"I really do wonder who is driving the buses," Reflet sweated.

**"The last bus has arrived and hopefully we still have at least one bus."**

"Does he care nothing for our safety?!" Roy yelled as he had cut a hole through the bottom of the bus.

**"Also we are not responsible if you are hurt or nearly killed," **Master Hand added quickly.

Roy threw his arms up in the air as though he was offended, which he probably is.

The door busted up (literally) with Crazy Hand yelling, "Woohoo! Extrrrreeeemmmeeeeee!" then floating away quickly while spinning around in an excited way.

**"Also someone stop Crazy before he destroys the mansion after having too much sugar," **Master Hand quickly added again as Samus back-flipped out of the bus (which she entered while it was flying around) and running extremely quick to find Crazy Hand.

"Remind me not to go on a vehicle with a giant hand as the driver," Melia mumbled as she slowly walked out of the bus over towards the group.

"Melly!" Riki yelled.

"Shulk! Dunban!" Fiora exclaimed as she ran over to them with Reyn.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Reyn slapped Shulk on the back.

"It's great to see you guys too," Shulk smiled.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here how about we have a battle?" Dunban exclaimed.

As everyone was either agreeing with Dunban or disagreeing with Dunban everyone on the last bus came out one by one.

"And this is why you ride a Gogoat...!" Calem yelled while clutching onto the door and looking like he was going to barf at any moment.

"Or a Pidgey," Red shrugged as he walked out and Calem lagged behind him.

Red looked around to find his friends and spotted one of them.

"Hey, Pit!" Red yelled but it didn't seem he caught his attention.

Now that he got a closer look, something didn't seem quite right.

"Pit!" Red yelled again but yet again, no sign he noticed.

Red eventually reached him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hah?" Kuro turned around and asked in an annoyed tone.

"Jeez Pit, I kept calling your name, didn't you hear me?" Red asked.

Kuro blinked and was now unimpressed, "Dude, you blind or something?"

"Red!" the two trainers looked ahead to see Pit running over to them and stopping while breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry! I-I had a battle right b-before you guys came!" Pit smiled sheepishly.

"Eh?" Red blinked in confusion with Calem in the background equally confused.

The two turned from Pit to the Pit-look-alike back and forth in a dumbfounded way and kept doing so until Palutena came.

"Oh, you must be that Red Pit talks about a lot," Palutena smiled.

"Uh- yeah- sure- uh," Red stumbled as he was still confused.

"I'm Palutena, and this is Pit's dark clone, Pittoo," Palutena said.

"KU-RO!" Kuro emphasized each syllable as he slapped Red's hand off of his shoulder.

"I would have figured evil twin buuuut okay," Calem awkwardly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you were in your palette swap clothes," Red said.

Kuro then grabbed Pit by his scarf in an angry manner.

"You stole my style?!" Kuro yelled.

"This was before Uprising came and was still in planning okay?!" Pit cringed as he held his arms up in defense.

"So, who might your little friend be?" Palutena turned to Calem.

"Little? Hey! I'm as tall as Red!" Calem yelled.

"This is Calem, Greninja's trainer," Red introduced said trainer who huffed.

"Kuro, put Pit down," Robin sighed as he along with the others walked over to them.

This resulted in Kuro throwing Pit behind him into Robin knocking both of them out.

"Well! It does hurt when an angel falls from heaven!" Henry exclaimed.

"Surprised you didn't put a pun there," Severa rolled her eyes.

"Or comment on how you wanted to see blood," Reflet pointed out.

"You hurt Robin!" Tharja had a dark aura around her.

"You must not let her know your title, or she shall hex you with a death hex!" Owain warned.

"Reflet, translate, I don't speak dweeb," Kuro crossed his arms making Reflet sweat.

"It's nice to see you again, Red," Peach smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back and see you guys again," Red said.

"Now that everyone's together let's have a eight-men battle!" Dunban shouted as Riki hopped along.

This led to more debating.

"Uh, who are these guys?" Calem whispered to Red.

"Don't ask me!" Red whispered back.

* * *

"This is Tharja, stalker of Robin and I," Reflet introduced said mage but was currently picking a death hex to cast on Kuro... once she figures out what his name is, "She can't cast hexes on you if she doesn't know your name thought."

"The guy that's always smiling is Henry, he likes blood and death a lot," Reflet pointed to Henry, who gave a small wave.

"Nyaha! But don't worry! I came here for a good _claws_," Henry laughed.

"He also likes puns including crows and death," Reflet sighed.

"The girl with the pigtails is Severa, she is practically a tsundere," Reflet said.

"Hey!" Severa jolted and yelled, offended, "Who are you calling tsundere?!"

"The one that speaks like an over-dramatic is Owain," Reflet pointed to said person, who was enthusiastically asking Marth, Ike, and Roy for a duel.

"This is Inigo, he is a playboy," Reflet said.

"Reflet, you are so blunt," Inigo smiled *cough*flirted*cough*

"But he only flirts to get over how painfully shy he is and how embarrassed he is of his dream of becoming a dancer," Reflet quickly added with a smirk.

"H-Hey!" Inigo blushed.

"And these two are Morgan, the girl is Robin's daughter and the boy, who you should call Marc so you don't get the two confused, is my son," Reflet explained.

"You guys seem a bit young to have a child," Zelda said while staring at the knocked out Robin beneath the knocked out Pit.

"Oh, they're from the future," Reflet said. Zelda opened her mouth, about to say something, but Reflet interrupted with, "Don't ask, it's complicated."

"I am Shiida," Shiida introduced herself, "Marth's fiancee."

"Oh... now this is awkward..." Chrom murmured to himself.

"Now that I think about it... True..." Lucina murmured too.

"Hm? How so?" Shiida asked innocently.

In the background, Marth shaking his head 'no' and putting his arms in an x.

"Uh-"

"Soren. Ike's tactician," Soren huffed, interrupting purposely since he figured out what was going on.

"Your height is so cute!" Peach hummed.

"You...!" Soren twitched.

"I guess my group should start now," Shulk interrupted awkwardly.

"I'm Fiora, Dunban's little sister," Fiora smiled.

"You guys look nothing alike," Kuro huffed.

"Your attitude is rude," Melia scolded, "Oh, and I am Melia."

"Not like your's is any different, bird head," Kuro scoffed.

"'Bird head'?!" Melia yelled, "You're the abnormal one!"

"Hah?!" Kuro responded in annoyance.

"C'mon guys! Let's get along here!" Reyn laughed and popping up between the two.

"DON'T INTERRUPT US!" the two yelled.

"I'm Reyn, Shulk's childhood friend!" Reyn grinned, "Anyways, I want to see how well Shulk got in fighting like Dunban suggested!"

"Yes! I agree plenty!" Owain shouted in agreement, eager to see the eight-men battle.

"I want to see violence too! Too bad there's no blood though," Henry exclaimed.

The others took a small step back from him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been so long since I updated anything! (/OAO)/**

**You do not realize how crazy January was because school is crazy once first semester is done. Also because I got Alpha Sapphire in the end of December because Hoenn is my childhood and it is so awesome to see everything again (I also just realized that Hoenn is practically a dating sim/ otome game if you pick the female protagonist =w=").**

**Anyways, I do plan on finishing this darn Christmas event before Valentines Day!.. or after... the Valentines Day one might be a little late after the actual Valentines Day since I need to UPDATE EVERYTHING ELSE -A-"**

* * *

"Is it me or did the mansion get even bigger?" Red asked to no one particular as he looked around from the audience seat.

"What about the stage?" Calem asked.

Red turned back to the stage and realized how huge it was for an eight men battle, "It's huge too!"

"Robin! Do your best!" Tharja yelled then immediately went back to looking for a hex to cast so Robin could win.

"Hey, foul game," Severa turned to Tharja.

"That is right! Robin! Do what you do stupendously!" Owain shouted.

"Don't forget Lucina," Inigo smiled.

"Lucina! Father! do your best!" Morgan cheered

"Mother! Show them what you're capable of!" Marc cheered too.

"Nyaha! Everyone's energetic!" Henry laughed.

"Shulk! Don't let them beat you!" Reyn shouted.

"Yeah Shulk! You can do it!" Fiora shouted.

"You guys do realize that the fight hasn't even started yet, right?" Melia sweated.

"Too bad this is a newcomers only battle, I would have loved to see you battle and win," Shiida sighed.

"Well we do need to let the newcomers show their skills first," Marth said.

"Who says Marth would win?" Soren huffed.

"Yeah, for all we know it could be Yoshi," Ike said.

"You..." Soren sighed as he face-palms.

"Man, this brings back old times!" Roy exclaimed.

"Guys shut up the battle is about to start!" Samus yelled, annoyed.

"Still the same I see," Red sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, _Ash_," Samus smirked.

"Ah." Red twitched.

"Uh-"

"Don't mind them," Pit laughed while Calem was confused.

Everyone soon became quiet and turned to the screen to see the newcomers appear on stage. The announcer soon yells start and everyone charges at each other.

"Arcfire!" Robin yells and casts it but Shulk dodged it. Shulk then charged at Robin and swings the Monado and hits Robin.

Robin then brought out his Levin sword and makes their swords clash.

"What's going on?! Why isn't Robin planning out his attacks?" Inigo asked in surprise every time Robin's and Shulk's swords clashed.

"I can't stand to watch this!" Tharja muttered darkly as she bit her thumb.

"There's... something odd about him..." Morgan thought aloud.

Once Shulk's percentage was high enough, Robin jumped back a bit. Robin charged his attack and swung his sword but a blue light appeared between the two as Robin was sent flying off stage.

"What?! What is this black magic?!" Owain shouted.

"It's not mine!" Tharja yelled and Henry laughed in their own defense.

"I would never hurt Robin!" Tharja added.

"I would never hurt the captain!" Henry laughed again, "Maybe!"

"Okay we get it," Marc sweated.

"Guys, he didn't literally mean 'black magic,' he meant 'mockery,'" Severa sighed.

"That my friend is called the Monado's power!" Reyn laughed as he ruffled Severa's hair.

"Get your hands off me," Severa said, annoyed.

"Aw, and I was trying to impress my friends," Robin chuckled as he came down on the transporter.

"Well I'm trying to do the same too," Shulk chuckled too.

"THORON!"

"Ah." the two turned to the charging light heading towards Shulk, which sent him flying off the screen.

"This is why you don't chat during battles," Reflet smiled.

"Man am I glad I'm still on this transporter," Robin sweated.

Reflet then fell down from the impact of Lucina's Falchion.

"You..." Reflet smiled as she got up.

"I want to see if you're as strong as Robin," Lucina positioned herself into a battle stance.

"Hey Marth, that girl looks like you, don't you think?" Shiida asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Marth sweated.

"Is this another Link thing?" Red asked.

"Sort of...?" Pit said in an unsure way.

The two then turned to Link, who shrugged too.

"Does no one have an idea of what's going on in the mans-"

"Nope," the Smashers said in unison.

"Wow..." Soren sweated.

"Pittoo, aren't you going to fight?" Palutena asked as Kuro was just standing there from a distance of the fight.

"Kuro! And no, this fight is making these people smile, even that passive aggressive tactician. What's up with that?" Kuro huffed.

Palutena then wacked Kuro with her staff.

"Hey! My percentage raised because of you!" Kuro yelled.

"Kuro, have you ever thought that 'these people' are smiling because they're trying to show how we trained until this very moment to show how well we're doing to our beloved? That our beloved don't need to worry about us? That we're doing just fine?" Palutena sighed.

"Not like I have any," Kuro muttered.

"That's not true." Kuro jolted when Palutena said that.

"Everyone at the mansion are our friends, whether it's a peppy princess, a gluttonous pink marshmallow, or a grumpy, fire-breathing turtle. Your beloved doesn't have to be just people from your universe," Palutena smiled.

"..." Kuro turned around, "Ah fine! You're so pushy! I'll put _some_ effort into this stupid battle!"

Kuro then noticed a pokeball and walked over and threw it. Keldeo then came out.

Everyone froze as they saw the OP unicorn come out.

"RUN!" Robin shouted.

Everyone started running around, trying to avoid the OP unicorn from making them K.O. but they eventually got hit by the OP unicorn.

"Jeez Keldeo..." Red sweated as Calem nodded in agreement.

As Keldeo disappeared, Kuro just blinked a few times as the stage was now reloading the characters- or if you want to be more specific- lagging from all the K.O.s. He snickers a bit.

The transporters came down and Palutena was now in an odd light.

Palutena smiles a dark smile towards Kuro as the transporters disappear.

"Shoot..." Kuro mutters as everyone else sighs.

"BLACK-HOLE! AND MEGA LASER!"

The audience watched the majority of the screen get taken up by the mega laser and have sort of a -A-" look on their faces.

"Poor, little Pittoo~..." Palutena smiles as she flips her hair with her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah I am so not gonna be able to finish the Christmas story on time =w="**

* * *

"Robin what happened back there!"

"Yeah what was with that blue light?!"

"Shall I cast a hex for you?!"

"Why did you not use tactical skills?!"

"Nyaha! Everyone's so mad at you Robin!"

"No duh Henry," Robin sweated.

"At least he got in 2nd place," Shulk tried to defend Robin.

"You held him back (nyaha)!" the others yelled in unison.

"Calm down will you?!" Reflet yelled.

The group restrained themselves from unleashing their wrath onto the Monado user (who was now hiding behind Robin). They're taking the "I got your back" saying too literally.

"This guy can see the future so it's very hard to come up with tactical skills, got it?" Reflet explained quickly.

"That's unfair (nyaha)!" the others yelled in unison again.

"Jeez, tough crowd," Reflet sweated.

"Aw c'mon now! It's not that unfair," Reyn laughed.

"Well, the way the albino haired girl puts it, it does sound a bit unfair," Fiora thought aloud.

"Besides, it's not like Shulk won either. It was the green-haired lady," Melia said.

"Green haired lady is Palu-Palu!" Riki shouted.

"'Palu-Palu'?" Lucina sweated.

"By the way, has anyone seen Marc?" Morgan looked around for her AU self.

"Look!"

The group then turned to Marc who was running over to them with something in his hand.

"Isn't this caterpillar weird?" Marc smiled, and held up the worm from Kirby's world.

"Cater... pillar...?" Shulk started to sweat.

"Yup, see?" Marc held it closer to Shulk.

"Eep!" Shulk shrieked and hid behind Robin even further.

"What's wrong with him?" Marc asked his mom.

"He's afraid of caterpillars," Reflet patted Marc on the head.

"I-I wouldn't go as far as saying 'afraid'!" Shulk stuttered.

"More like a phobia," Fiora said.

"Or he hates them," Melia said.

"Or he's just a wimp," Reyn said.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled.

"Blackmail!" Tharja jolted in realization.

"Tharja no." Robin and Reflet sweated.

"Well that man is a bit touchy with you!" Tharja said, biting her thumb jealously.

"He's not-"

"Okay time out!" Peach interrupted.

"Now that you're here and the battle's done, I bet your head is probably still buzzing with questions," Zelda said.

"And you two are..." Severa raised an eyebrow as she waited for them to finish her sentence.

"Your fairy godmother!/Your guides," Peach and Zelda said in unison.

Severa was about to ask something when Peach pushed everyone into the mansion.

"Let's all go talk inside!" Peach said, pushing everyone.

"Shoot..." Zelda sweated.

"Wait, is Peach gonna..." Red sweated.

"Yup."

"Again?!" Pit jolted.

"Aw come on! I just want to spend Christmas with my friends!" Roy groaned.

"I'm just going to follow her," Zelda said, using Farore's Wind to get to Peach.

"Wha..." Calemn was confused, along with Soren, Shiida, and the newcomers of Universe.

"If you have questions, don't follow Peach," Samus sighed.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Kuro murmured.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with the giant group.~

"Marc, aren't you going to put back the caterpillar?" Morgan asked, and added quickly, "Even though it's a worm."

"I want to study it! It's so unique!" Marc smiled as the worm blinked.

"But you're scaring Shulk!" Fiora protested, pointing at Shulk, who was still using Robin like a wall.

"Don't worry, I won't lose-" Marc then tripped over a rock and fell down, letting go of the worm and making it fall onto Shulk's head.

Shulk froze and looked like he was on the verge of screaming, crying, or both.

"Hey look, a cockroach," Morgan pointed to a cockroach.

Now Marc looked like he was on the verge of screaming, crying, or both.

Who would have known that Shulk grabbed the Monado and Marc brought out a tomb.

"Pfft!" Morgan looked like she was on the verge of laughing though.

"Morgan..." Robin sighed.

"We should hide, shouldn't we?" Severa sighed.

"Uh-huh," the Smashers said.

Everyone then ducked into different areas to hide.

* * *

~Meanwhile, over at the Japanese-themed room~

Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-man, and Snake were just relaxing under the kotatsu and peeling tangerines.

"Now this is nice..." Sonic stretched.

"I don't understand how this is relaxing, this table is just emitting heat," Mega Man blinked.

Snake stared out through the open door, at the koi pond outside.

"SMASH!"

"ARCFIRE!"

A tree was then sliced and fell over then caught on fire a mere second before hitting the ground.

"'What sound does a tree make when it falls down?' is what others say, right?" Mega Man tilted his head.

"Seriously, these guys take sayings too literally," Sonic sighed.

"But I see everything is still the same, huh?" Snake asked, continuing to peel tangerines as Pac-man kept eating the already-peeled tangerines.

"Yup- a..." Mario said.

"I see Peach is still the same too," Snake sighed.

"Yup- a..."

The mistletoe dangled around on the door frame.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you saw this coming. (OwO)/**

**Yeah, this chapter is shorter than the other ones but this is where I want to cut off the chapter because that moment is just so perfect.**

**Also, Valentines Day might be the only holiday that's not on it's holiday until I finish Christmas first.**

**Raise your other hand if you saw this question coming:**

**Who do you want under the mistletoe?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\\(OwO)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I've grown so bad at updating now! TwT**

**I don't know what's going on but it feels like the more I learn in school the shorter my short attention span is! (Thank you guest that reviewed on Apr. 13 for reminding me =w=") **

**Let me just slam my head onto the table...**

**Oh, by the way, there's going to be lots of setting skipping because this is the mistletoe chapter (official name? Possibly :P) so please excuse the flow of this chapter since it's probably chunky (this is also a pretty long chapter). The next few chapter are sort of going to be focused on each game group and some crossover interactions... yeah... :P**

* * *

"It's started, hasn't it?" Roy gaped.

"I think..." Shulk gaped too.

"WAIT, DO I HAVE TO?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY!" Roy yelled while pointing at the mistletoe they were under.

"Yes!" Peach's eyes sparkled.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," Shulk said.

"FOR ME IT IS!" Roy yelled again.

Shulk simply leaned in and kissed Roy on the forehead, or if you want to be more specific, avoiding Roy's skin and simply kissing his headband.

"See?" Shulk said.

"Disappointed. I was hoping to get a new ship started," Peach pouted.

"Oi..." Roy sweated.

"Doesn't mean I can't catch you with Ike under it though!" Peach's eyes sparkled again, as she ran off to probably put a mistletoe on a fishing rod.

"What?! Heck No!" Roy yelled as he chased after Peach.

The two ran away from Shulk, basically ignoring that he was ever part of the mistletoe incident.

* * *

"... and then this guy defeated me too," Red finished his story.

"Another one?" Pit asked, "I thought you were supposed to be the champion."

"Well, it's not that surprising Red got defeated _again_," Samus smirked.

"We're still continuing this?" Red twitched.

"So what do we do about the mistletoe?" Ike asked.

"What?" was Samus's unlucky late reaction as Pit and Red immediately backed away from the two.

"Sorry, we're gonna go somewhere else!" Pit sheepishly smiled as he ran off.

"Karma~" Red smirked before he chased after Pit.

"That jerk..." Samus's expression darkened.

Ike then kissed Samus on the cheek, and since that surprised the bounty huntress, her reaction was a slap to the mercenary's face.

"THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Samus yelled with an expression of something mixed between embarrassment and irritation.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Soren yelled.

"Stop! I don't want to kiss you too," Ike huffed as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Wha-?"

"Mistletoe." Samus sighed, pointing to the little sprig that was hanging on the door frame.

"Oh..." Soren blinked.

"Come on, Soren. I'm hungry," Ike said as he walked off to the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you kissed her," Soren said as he followed Ike.

"You want to be kissed by me too?"

"Wha-?! NO!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ike patted Soren on the head.

"Samus? What are you doing?" Marth asked in a clueless way.

And this made Samus mutter some very, very, VERY colorful words as she cursed the day Peach found out what a mistletoe was for... and the day she found out what shipping was... just a lot of cursing in general.

"Marth," Shiida was at least 2 ft. away from the two, "Mistletoe."

"Eh?" Marth cringed as Samus face-palmed.

"Well, this is quite troublesome..." Shiida murmured.

"No kidding," Samus sighed.

And just like Ike, Marth caught Samus by surprise and kissed her on the cheek.

"You...!" Samus's expression darkened along with blushing again.

"Now if you mind I'm going to hightail it out of here seeing how Ike had a red bruise on his cheek while I passed by him!" Marth quickly exclaimed nervously, then he ran off while carrying Shiida off with him.

After the two were out of sight, Samus punched a whole into the door frame, causing the mistletoe to fall down. She then stomped the mistletoe and crushed it with her jet boots.

"Freaking Fire Emblem heroes...!" Samus grumbled in embarrassment as she held her cheek that was kissed twice.

~Meanwhile, with Pit and Red~

"Where should we go now?" Pit asked.

"Anywhere without a mistletoe," Red sighed.

"That crosses out a lot of places that we could go too, unless..." Pit thought for a moment.

"'Unless'?" Red waited for the answer.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem if we have another way to go to places, and if I'm right, Master Hand installed a chimney system for winter," Pit pointed to the chimney that was unlit.

The two stared at the chimney in silence.

* * *

"Riki, you don't have to if you don't want to," Melia sighed.

"Riki doesn't mind kiss-kiss," Riki exclaimed happily.

"Crazy doesn't mind kiss-kiss either!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Crazy..." Master Hand sighed too.

The four waited in silence.

"So where does Riki give kiss-kiss?" Riki asked, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Brother! I've been rejected!" Crazy cried against Master Hand.

"I doubt this is how you get dumped," Master Hand sweated.

"Is this what the internet calls as 'crack'?" Melia though aloud with a clueless Riki.

* * *

"This. Is. Ridiculous." Severa stated harshly.

"I agree," Robin sighed.

"I ship it," Reflet said.

"Reflet no." Robin sweated while his AU self was a good distance away.

"Are you guys gonna kiss or what?" Kuro smirked, standing by Reflet.

"You sadist..." Robin twitched, but then sighed, "Severa, promise me you won't tsundere-slap me, okay?"

"Like heck I'm letting you kiss me anywhere on the face! I'm going to punch you in the face if you do that! And I'm NOT a freaking tsundere!" Severa yelled with her left hand pressed against her chest in a dignified way.

"Yeah, but I doubt Peach would let go of us until we kiss," Robin nodded his head toward said princess, that was also standing by Reflet and Kuro.

"I still won't...!" Robin muted Severa's tsundere talk as he thought of something that will satisfy Peach but not anger Severa.

"Oh!" Robin had light bulb.

"What's that?" Severa questioned the imaginary light bulb on the tactician's head.

Robin held Severa's right hand by her fingertips and pulled it up to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Robin- you...!" Severa stuttered as she turned bright red.

"You said that I couldn't kiss you 'anywhere on the face' or else I'll receive a punch, but you said nothing about kissing your hand!" Robin pointed out, but then got tsundere-slapped on the face by Severa.

"And I said I wouldn't slap you if you did that! I-Idiot!" Severa yelled as she ran off.

"Guess I didn't calculate that possibility," Robin sighed, but couldn't help but think 'better getting tsundere-slapped then getting tsundere-punched'.

"Alright! Next on the list!" Peach took out a small journal.

"There was a list?" the other three sweated.

Kuro was then pushed by Peach and into Robin.

"Yup! Don't worry, we have all day~!" Peach hummed, "Now if you mind, I'm gonna continue a little chase of mine," then disappeared somewhere.

"Crap..." Robin started to sweat nervously as he could basically feel Kuro's burning hatred for Christmas.

* * *

"Finally got away from that crazed peach," Roy sighed, but then bumped into someone.

"Hey, aren't you that Roy guy? What was your name... Ronald?" lucky for him, he bumped into none other than Ike.

"What's with that follow up question?! You literally just said my name," Roy would have been worried about some random mistletoe, but seriously, that follow up question though.

"Found you~!" Peach hummed as she hung a mistletoe sprig over their heads with a fishing rod.

"AsdfghjWHY?!" Roy yelled.

Everything was settled pretty quickly (for Ike) when Ike kissed Roy on the cheek like Samus, but it did definitely NOT settle quickly for Roy.

"Dude! Do you have NO SENSE of dignity unlike that other guy?!" Roy yelled as he jumped a good foot away from Ike, 'other guy' referring to Shulk.

"Meh," Ike shrugged, obviously indifferent about the whole kissing thing.

* * *

"I'm back~!" Peach hummed, then noticed that Robin and Kuro were still in the same position.

"You know, if you guys stay like that it'll look like you guys are a thing now," Reflet sighed, making the two immediately spring back from each other.

"By the way, you have to kiss somewhere on the face. ABSOLUTELY." Peach (commanded) said.

"Hah?!" Kuro yelled.

"Alright, alright. Kuro, close your eyes," Robin gave in with a sigh.

"You're kidding me!" Kuro yelled as Robin held his chin and forced the angel to look up.

Kuro immediately forced his eyes closed and started blushing in embarrassment when he saw Robin leaning closer to his face... to kiss him on the nose.

". . . Huh?" Kuro opened his eyes, and blinked.

"Like I'm going to actually kiss you on the lips," Robin stuck out his tongue.

"I... HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Kuro exclaimed as he punched Robin in the stomach... and spleen... and appendix... you know, just any organ in his stomach area in general, 'cause all that really matters right now is that Robin is in extreme pain. After putting Robin in extreme pain, Kuro marched off, not caring if he bumped shoulders with Shulk without apologizing on the way.

"R-Robin?!" Shulk jolted at seeing Robin holding his stomach in pain and immediately ran over to help his friend.

"You know what's nice about Shulk?" Peach hummed.

"What?" Reflet sighed, starting to pity the two boys.

"That Shulk is such a nice boy," Peach smiled as she closed her small journal, "And since you guys are the last ones on the list, and the most requested, you guys HAVE to kiss each other on the lips!"

"EH?!" the two shouted.

"HAVE to."

The two were about to protest but with Peach saying 'HAVE to' and 'ABSOLUTELY', how are they supposed to go against her?

"C-Can we get Robin treated first?" Shulk tried to make an excuse at least.

"NOPE~!"

"Scary..." the two sweated.

"I ship it." Reflet said.

"Reflet stop, you're not helping." the two said in unison.

"Guys~!" Peach hummed.

"Ugh! Fine!" Robin roughly grabbed Shulk by the collar and pulled him down to his height.

"Wow..." Reflet gaped while blushing a bit as Peach fangirl squealed.

"I'm going to go bleeping treat my pain now!" Robin yelled as he went off to find Dr. Mario, leaving a surprised and blushing Shulk.

"YOU...!" Tharja literally flipped the table that she was hiding under to stalk Robin.

"Wait, aren't you the stalker of both Robin's?!" Shulk (shrieked) yelled in fright.

"Shulk, you...!" Fiora gasped.

"I can't believe you...!" Melia grumbled, scaring Riki a bit.

"Shoot..." Shulk's expression darkened in fright, then made a run for it.

"I AM GOING TO HEX YOU!" Tharja yelled as she chased after Shulk.

"Shulk! Come back!" Fiora joined the chase.

"You better explain yourself!" Melia joined the chase too.

The two girls and nopon was left there.

. . .

"Riki is confuzzled!" Riki exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**So as you guys know I haven't updated. ANYTHING.**

**I have grown extremely forgetful to the point I haven't been spoiling my lovely readers with updates and that's probably making you depressed and thinking about that- well- makes me depressed =w="**

**Dunno about you guys, but I jump from fandoms to fandoms a lot and once I get back into a fandom I tend to obsess over it a whole lot more and longer so everything's a mess.**

**This poll won't be closed until I get at least two fanfics done and over with.**

**I will check this poll weekly and whoever's voting level is higher is the one I will update (so basically weekly updates on whichever has the highest vote depending on each week) (More than once a week if I have time).**

**I know I said I would get another poll to make one of my fanfics into a comic for this year or something like that, but the fact that I haven't been spoiling my lovely readers with updates lately AND the fact that I have TONS of incomplete stories is REALLY getting on my nerves, so I'm going to have to break that promise on having a comic each year.**

**You're probably like, "Woah, why do we get to choose at the most five?" ... you do know how many Super Smash Bros fanfics I have, right? =w= "**

**As usual, if you have any questions leave it as a review or PM me.**

**Thank you for reading and lets get this chapter going.**

* * *

"Say, have you seen where Pit and Red went?" Calemn asked Lucina.

"Now that I think about it, no..." Lucina answered.

Then a mistletoe went flying due to someone shooting a familiar dark purple arrow.

"Wha-" then Kuro came running over to it and stomping on it until it was unidentifiable.

"Don't ask, getting rid of all the mistletoe for my sake," Kuro yelled, as he continued stomping it.

"I want to sort of question it," Calemn sweated.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes, they are gone now," Lucina sighed, "Like I said the umpteenth time before."

"Just making sure..." Shulk peeled the wall paper camouflage down.

"Where..." Kuro paused to question it.

"Greninja," Shulk answered.

"Ssooo no one has seen Pit and Red?" Calemn asked.

"Dunno," Kuro huffed.

"Unless they're using the same trick," Shulk shrugged.

Then the four heard loud thumps from the chimney and saw a giant puff of smoke flow out into the room. They stared at the giant smoke cloud as they heard coughing and sneezing.

"*Cough, cough* Told you this wouldn't work!" Red coughed.

"It was worth the try!" Pit grinned, then sneezed.

"Whatever," Red couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

"They're really good friends, huh?" Lucina couldn't help but notice as Pit helped Red stand up.

"You didn't think we would be hiding in the chimney, huh?" Red snickered as the two walked over to the four.

"No one would, that's such a dangerous place," Calemn sighed with a smile.

"Well it was fun," Pit slapped Kuro on the back in a playful manner.

"Only for idiots like you," the dark angel rolled his eyes.

"Depends on what you consider fun though," Shulk said.

"Pittoo, did you take care of the mistletoe problem?" Pit noticed.

"Kuro! And it was for my sake, not your's!" Kuro retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, grumpy butt," Pit grinned.

"He is quite the grumpy butt, huh?" Lucina joined in.

"Yep," Shulk chuckled.

"Shut up!" Kuro yelled in irritation.

Calemn laughed at the comments made by the three and Kuro's squabbling, but then noticed Red wasn't laughing along. How to put it, it seemed like Red was judging the moment.

"Welp, gotta go Pittoo," Pit waved goodbye and walked off.

"Kuro you idiot!" Kuro yelled.

"Red, aren't you gonna go after Pit?" Calemn asked.

"You two..." Red said, closing his eyes, [two referring to Shulk and Lucina]. He then opened his eyes with a sort of sheepish expression, "I sort of- how to put it- pity you guys."

"Red! Hurry up!" Pit yelled from afar.

"Coming!" Red quickly ran off to find the angel.

"'Pity'?" Lucina turned to the other three.

"What does he mean by that?" Shulk wondered aloud.

Kuro then sighed, making the three turn to him, "I can't believe even you guys haven't figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

"He's talking about Pit."

"What about him?"

He then sighed a bigger one, "Seriously you guys?"

"Kuro, please be more specific," Lucina said.

"Well since you guys haven't noticed," Kuro then pointed at them, "Pit hates you guys!"

That took a moment to register in their brains.

"EH?!"

* * *

"So where have you been?" Inigo inquired.

"Watching Peach go on her fangirl trip," Reflet answered, then noticed Inigo's questioning look about Peach, "That one girl who said she's your 'fairy godmother'."

"Oh. Well what did she do?"

"She hung a mistletoe in every door entrance," Reflet sighed.

"Well, I would have loved to get a lovely kiss from you," Inigo flirted.

"Oh really?" Reflet stopped and raised a brow in a skeptical way.

"Yep," Inigo stopped with the tactician.

"Okay."

"Eh?" Inigo blinked, wondering if he heard right.

"You want a kiss, right?" Reflet teased with a smirk.

"Well- uh-" Inigo started blushing, stuttering on his answer.

"I'll close my eyes, 'kay?" and just like she said, closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

"Huh- wha- R-Reflet?!" Inigo started panicking, not knowing what to do.

_The way her eyes are closed and how she has to tip back her head is cute... b-but I can't actually kiss her!... C-Can I...? _as a gazillion different thoughts went through his head- to put it simply- he gave in.

Inigo slowly and nervously leaned in to give her a kiss (before running away like heck because Tharja might have been hiding under a table for all he knew (she was actually still looking for Shulk, along with Fiora and Melia)) when

"Reflet!"

Owain came and basically pushed Inigo away from the tactician, making Inigo fall to the ground and Reflet to jolt and open her eyes again to see a familiar blond boy.

"I have been searching the world for thee! I was wondering if thee knows when and where I could possibly clash swords with the Hero King, the Radiant Hero, or the Young Lion of Pharae!" Owain exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"H-How about we get Inigo to Dr. Mario first before we search for one of the three," Reflet sweated and couldn't help but pity the poor knocked-out boy.

"Indeed!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, I know, the poll votes today show that this is second highest on polls but that happened _after_ I finished this chapter so when I went to check the poll I groaned and said, "God bleep it" =w="**

* * *

Reflet stood there at the infirmary entrance, cringing a bit, while Owain simply blinked with a knocked out Inigo on his back.

"Don't question it," Robin sighed as Shulk and Lucina were comically crying into Robin's shoulders, "Even I don't know what happened."

"I dunno about you, but this Christmas turned out to be pretty great," Kuro snickered.

"Dude..." Calemn cringed as the dark angel continued to snicker.

"As much as I do want to question this I have my own problem to take care of," Reflet sighed while pointing to Inigo.

"And after that Reflet shall take me to one of the legendary heroes!" Owain exclaimed but accidentally dropped Inigo while being excited.

"Owain!" Reflet yelled.

"Oops! I am dearly sorry Reflet!" Owain quickly apologized.

While the two tried to help the fainted playboy again Robin turned his attention to his comically weeping friends.

"So are you guys going to explain, or are you guys going to explain?" Robin respectively pointed to Shulk and Lucina then Kuro and Calemn.

"Well..." Calemn awkwardly tried to start but then Kuro interrupted.

"I basically told them that Pit hated them," Kuro said.

"Eh? But Pit doesn't seem like the type to hate someone like Shulk and Lucina," Robin said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he likes someone like yo-"

Robin was then elbowed in the gut... again.

"What was that?" Kuro's expression darkened while clenching his fist.

"N-Nothing...!...ow..." Robin murmured while holding his stomach.

"You're lucky Tharja is too busy flipping tables looking for Shulk," Reflet sighed.

"That goth-fanservice girl?" Kuro huffed. He's only asking because he didn't pay 50% of his attention to introductions.

"Er- goth stalker would've been better, but yeah..."

"I'm not scared of her..." Kuro then quickly added, "Long as she doesn't find out what my name is..."

"Well you practically have three names so I doubt she's going to find out anytime soon," Calemn sweated.

"Shall we stop talking about Tharja and worry more over Robin's friends?" Owain asked with a hand up.

"Nah, they're fine," Robin sighed, then quickly murmured, "Seriously can't believe Pit doesn't hate you though."

"Tch, yeah, yeah," Kuro clicked his tongue as though he was being nagged, "Well he hates you too."

That also took a moment to register in Robin's brain

"EH?!"

"Calemn, explain better," Reflet sighed, seeing this conversation going nowhere after Owain and herself awkwardly carried Inigo to an unoccupied-with-comically-weeping-sword-wielding-people-looking-for-comfort-from-a-tactician infirmary bed and laid him there.

"As I was saying..." Calemn awkwardly laughed.

* * *

_"H-How is that even possible?! I'm pretty sure we haven't irked Pit ever since we came here!" Lucina asked._

_"Y-Yeah! I mean sure we can be idiots sometimes but Pit isn't the smart alec type!" Shulk helped defend themselves._

_Kuro then puts a hand on each of their shoulders, "Guys."_

_The two pause and silently wait for him to continue._

_"If you want evidence, you do realize that not once has he ever directed and or said anything specifically addressed to any of the newcomers other than Villager, Palutena, and me ever since chapter one, right?"_

_The two stood there, slowly looking back over their memories- or in the reader's case- chapters._

* * *

"Seriously?" Reflet raised her eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"I don't know, you're asking the same guy who has never set foot here until today," Calemn sweated.

"Kuro, aren't you being a bit blunt?" Reflet asked, seeing how Robin was now depressed like the others.

"That's the point," Kuro huffed.

"Gee, wonderful friends we have here," Reflet said sarcastically.

* * *

"For the last time Henry, we are NOT letting our Smashers get wounded!" Master Hand sighed in frustration.

"Aw~ Why not?" Henry laughed.

"Oh I don't know, we already have to deal with them getting hurt and exploding the mansion even when they're NOT battling?!" Master Hand yelled.

"But that's different~!"

"Oh yeah, so you want to see Robin and Reflet get hurt during battles?" now that actually made Henry stop talking for a moment, but

"I still want to see some blood though~."

"Hey Master Hand, have you ever thought of widening the chimneys more?" Pit asked while walking over to the two with Red covered in ashes still.

"Thank you for coming here! Take him!" Master Hand then pushed Henry over to the two and left as quickly as possible.

. . .

"What did you do to make him so frustrated?" Red sweated at the smiling albino.

"Why are you guys covered in ashes? Were you playing ring-around-the-rosies?" Henry asked back.

"No we were climbing chimneys," Pit clarified.

"Oh, well I was trying to persuade the hand to allow the Smashers to get hurt, or in your guys' case, Sm_ash_ers, nyaha!" Henry laughed.

"Hopefully he means ash as in what's on us if not I'm going to punch him," Red said quickly while taking a step forward.

"Anyway!" Pit puts an arm between the two before Red actually punches Henry then Henry casts a hex of some sort or makes another bad pun, "Where are your friends?"

"Tharja is looking for that blond guy, Severa is still mad about the whole mistletoe mishap with Robin, Morgan and Marc are learning more about other worlds, and I don't know what happened with Owain and Inigo but I heard this giant thump a couple minutes ago so hopefully one of them are hurt," Henry laughed.

"Uh- you mean 'hopefully _not_'?" Red sweated along with Pit.

"Pota(y)to-pota(h)to!" he waved him off like it was no big deal.

"Wrong saying!" Red yelled and started to sweat more.

"Red..." Pit tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Peach is hanging a mistletoe," Pit pointed to a door entrance where Peach was doing exactly that and holding a basket full of them.

"To the chimney?" Henry asked.

"YES!" the brunets each grabbed one of Henry's arms and ran off to find a chimney while dragging the laughing albino.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about this chapter being late. On Saturday I couldn't finish it but then on Sunday I got Fire Emblem: Awakening (nothing like being two years late on the hype-train! =w=")... and I couldn't stop playing it until 1 in the morning... =w=" (but don't we do that with all new games we get?)**

**So you guys are basically panicking or something like that =w="**

**Some of you guys think that the Christmas chapter series is going to end soon, and it is soon (soon as in this chapter =w="). There are also some of you guys that are thinking that because it's going to end soon the story is going to end because I said in the summary that I could end it anytime soon because there's no particular plot.**

**To clarify, I do NOT plan on stopping this story because I plan on doing Valentines Day and maybe Halloween (do note that Halloween is going to be a huge maybe).**

**Also there's a Gravity Falls reference ;P**

* * *

"Is it me or does it sound like there are cats stuck in the chimney?" Reflet blinked at the chimney before sitting down beside Inigo on the infirmary bed.

"I believe it is just Inigo groaning," Owain said.

"Owain, he's been groaning ever since you pushed him down," Reflet sweated.

"I'm sorry..." Owain couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Oh hey, I can understand him now," Kuro noticed.

"The over-dramatic, theatrical speaking is sort of an act," Reflet said.

"Is it the same with the others?" Calemn asked.

"Nope! Only these two dorks!" the two Robins said; with Reflet, more stoically, with Robin, more... comically weepingly?

"H-Hey!" Owain jolted.

"Speaking of dorks," Reflet turned and lightly smacked Inigo on the head, "Inigo, if you can groan you can wake up now!"

"What...? No wake-up kiss...?" Inigo awkwardly laughed as he held his forehead to sooth the headache a bit, then groaned cause it didn't seem to be getting better any time soon, "Owain... you butt...!"

"Why is everyone insulting me?" Owain sweated.

"Because you interrupted something...! Ugh..." Inigo continued to groan.

"And now Sleeping Beauty here wants a kiss still," Reflet smirked.

"Yea-" Inigo then realized what Reflet just said along with Owain and both of them yelled in unison, "WHAT?!"

"Never heard of Sleeping Beauty?" Kuro asked.

"No no no, that's not it! If my ears heard correctly of what Reflet spoke of-" "Great, he's talking dweeb again-" "Inigo was trying to harass her!"

"WOAH, SLOW DOWN THERE!" Inigo jolted, "It's called _flirting_ not harassment!"

"Eh," Kuro shrugged, "If you want to be more specific it's more like mol-"

"FLIR-TING!" Inigo emphasized.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you were trying to hit on Reflet!" Owain yelled.

"Yes, but flirting is in no way harmful to the ladies!" Inigo yelled back.

"They seem more attached to Reflet than you," Calemn turned to Robin as the two kept on bickering.

"It's called support conversations," Robin sighed.

"OKAY." Reflet had enough of the bickering so she grabbed Inigo and Owain behind the heads and smacked their heads together, "I've had enough!"

"Ow! Reflet, my head was already injured by Owain!" Inigo yelled as he the part of his head which was clashed with Owain's head.

"And I was simply trying to defend you!" Owain protested.

"Sorry, but I don't like playing damsel in distress," Reflet huffed indignantly, "It seems like Inigo is though."

"I'm not Sleeping Beauty though!" now it was Inigo's turn to protest.

"You dance like her though," Reflet deadpanned, which damaged a bit of Inigo's self-esteem.

"Ooh, nice _caws_~!"

The others froze from what they were originally doing for a sec and blinked. They then slowly turned their heads to the chimney and saw Henry's ash-covered head popping out of the chimney.

"AAHH!" a good majority of them screamed in shock and backed away from the chimney.

"Nya-ha! What's the matter? Did I scare you to death?" Henry laughed.

"Move!"

"Oof!" Henry then fell down and a giant puff of smoke exploded out of the chimney.

"Red! You didn't need to push him!"

"He was blocking the exit though!"

"So Reflet, are you having a love affair?" Henry asked as he slowly crawled out and stood up to let Pit and Red exit.

"No, just two dorks bickering," Reflet sighed as she got up and walked over to him.

"Jeez, there's ash all over you," she sighed again as she started patting the ash away from Henry's hair.

Red blinked at Reflet's hand after getting out after Pit.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Red pointed to the small ring around her left ring finger.

"EH?" the others that were in the infirmary before the three came crashing in through the chimney system gaped due to not noticing before.

"Oh, yeah," Reflet said absentmindedly as she was now dusting Henry's clothes.

"D-Does that mean..." Calemn stuttered as he pointed to Reflet, "She's married to..." then slowly turned to Henry, "H-Him...?"

"That's right! I'm from Reflet's world!" Henry smiled like usual.

"Wait, why were you acting so friendly with me then?" Robin blinked.

"Might as well get to know my wife's alternate-universe-self!" Henry said.

"Who said I was married to you?" Reflet said as she smacked Henry's head.

"I-I'm confused again," Lucina said.

"I'm married to Lon'qu," Reflet said, to which the people from the Fire Emblem universe (Robin's world) exclaimed in surprise again. (Don't know him? Google him if you don't plan on playing Fire Emblem: Awakening)

"I-Is that true?" Robin stuttered from the double-shock.

"Well..." Reflet sheepishly laughed.

"Wait, then who did you marry?" Calemn asked.

"Who knows," Reflet then stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, "I _never specified_ if I was married to Henry, Lon'qu, or anyone else, and I don't plan on specifying it anytime soon."

The group then heard an over-dramatic gasp from the entrance of the infirmary room.

"What do you think you're doing touching Robin and Reflet?" Tharja asked threateningly.

"Shulk! I still want a explanation!" Fiora said.

"Me too! And as far as I'm concerned, I'm not letting you off on it when I leave!" Melia demanded.

"And I don't plan on _anyone_ getting away from this infirmary room! _Especially_ if they've touched _either_ Robins!" Tharja yelled as she brought out a tome.

"I really regret giving her arcfire tomes!" Robin yelled in fright.

* * *

~Five hours later~

Everyone was _still_ sitting outside of the mansion as the R.O.B.s were trying to _still_ hose down the fire that engulfed mansion.

"I left you alone for five minutes and what did I tell you **NOT** to do?" Master H. asked as he paced (or floated if you want to be more specific) back and forth.

"Not to stay in a flying bus?"

"Not to try to kiss someone?"

"Not to go to the infirmary?"

"Not to give your stalker arcfire tomes?"

"Not to leave the broken, flammable bus pieces lying around the mansion?"

"Not to knock over a giant tree because of a caterpillar?"

"Not to burn the same giant tree because of a cockroach?"

"Not to use the chimney system as an escape route?"

"Not to send bits of ash flying all over the room when using the chimney system as an escape route?"

"Not to let Peach hang tiny, flammable plants all over the mansion?"

"All of the above?"

"And what did you do?" Master H. turned to them.

"All of the above." everyone answered in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

**Um, sorry... again... =w=" I don't think I'm gonna be able to update next week because my family and I are going on a one week vacation.**

**The Valentine's Day chapter series can finally begin!... Finally =w="**

* * *

After a good practice with some level 7 computers Marth had just walked out of the transporters when he saw Pit pass by with a bag. The angel seemed happy for some reason.

"If I'm right, today's Valentine's Day," Marth murmured to himself, and then it hit him, "A confession?"

The prince then chuckled, "How cute."

"Hey Marth," Pit smiled.

Marth wasn't quite surprised to find the angel by him since he probably caught sight of him, "Hello Pit. What's in your bag?" Like that wasn't obvious enough, but he had to admit, he was a bit curious as to who the angel liked.

"Some chocolate. Oh! That reminds me!" Pit opened the bag and took out a small azure box with a gold ribbon, "Happy Valentine's Day, Marth!"

To say that the prince was confused was a bit of an understatement.

"Um, thank you," Marth murmured awkwardly as Pit puts the box in his hand.

"Your welcome!" the angel waved goodbye before leaving.

Marth blinked at the small box in his hand.

* * *

"ZELLIE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IS IT?!" Peach yelled in a very excited way.

"Uh- Valentine's Da-"

"IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

Zelda blinked, never seeing the blonde princess this excited before. She opened her mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted by the blonde princess who grabbed her shoulders and shook her around.

"SHIPPING!" Peach yelled.

"OKAY OKAY BACK OFF!" Zelda yelled as she pushed herself away from Peach. The brunette princess sighed, "Why are you so excited about this one? I mean, you weren't this excited in the past tournaments."

"Oh Zellie, you don't understand the pure bliss of more people being added to the roster~!" Peach closed her eyes and puts her hands on her cheeks, sighing in pure happiness, "The shipping possibilities are quite endless~!"

"Surprised you don't have an OTP," Zelda sighed yet again, but who wouldn't if you had a friend who was a huge time shipper of everything.

"It's ZeLin-"

"O-KAY!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly while forcing a smile but obviously flustered at the thought of being with Link, "What are you going to do on this special day for shipping?!"

"Simple! Follow Pit!"

"... wut?"

"Aw come on, don't make that kind of face Zellie-"

"Can you stop calling me that? It's starting to get really annoying-"

"Have you not seen that bag Pit's been carrying around?" Peach then points over to the transporters where Pit was standing with Marth, seemingly having a pleasant conversation, and as true as what Peach just said, Pit was holding a bag.

"Peach, Pit isn't interested in Marth. He knows that Marth has Shiida as a fiancee," Zelda said, massaging her temples.

"You might want to take a double-take~."

Zelda turns back to the two and her eyes widen in shock at the sight of Pit handing Marth a small box that obviously held some chocolates in there.

"It's probably one-sided love~!" Peach exclaimed.

"L-Let's not assume things now!" Zelda stuttered.

"Come on! Let's stalk Pit!"

"Did you just openly exclaim that we're going to stalk Pit?!"

* * *

"I see you guys are still gloomy." Reflet sighed.

The female tactician stared at the three sword-users at one of the dining tables. Shulk was just moving around a meatball on his spaghetti with his fork, Lucina was laying on the table on the side of her head, and Robin was trying to take his mind off on a book but it didn't seem to be working very well.

"I see you're still here," Kuro sighed, "Why aren't you affected by the fact that Pit hates the newcomers like you?"

"Because that barely applies to me. Pit barely knows who I am," Reflet said.

"Doesn't explain why you're now with us and why you weren't in the past," Kuro huffed.

"Better make myself more noticeable that I'm not Robin being forced to cross-dress for Peach," Reflet said, "Also, I was in the library most of the time reading books."

"Annoying," Kuro muttered under his breath while Reflet looked back to the trio.

"Are you guys just going to slouch there because of what Kuro said?" Reflet asked.

"Well, we were so ignorant that we didn't notice that Pit doesn't like us," Lucina pouted.

"I said hate-"

"I'm trying to ease the pain here Kuro!" Lucina yelled while comically crying.

"You guys are dorks," Kuro sighed. He was enjoying their pain earlier, but in all honesty it was starting to get annoying after a while.

"Guys, you've been depressed since Christmas. Why don't you guys figure out why Pit doesn't like you? Or maybe get some clarification from him because from what I can tell sometimes Kuro's facts are misleading," Reflet said, eyeing said person suspiciously.

"Suit yourself," Kuro shrugged indifferently.

Shulk suddenly springs up from his seat, "Reflet's right! We should get some clarification!"

"I do admit, being depressed won't get us anywhere with our relationships with Pit," Robin gets up more calmly and closes his book, then quickly murmurs, "I'm also getting tired of reading the same page over and over again too."

"Thank you very much Reflet!" Lucina thanked, looking more reassured than a few minutes ago.

The trio then ran off to go find Pit and do exactly what Reflet told them to.

. . .

Kuro then turned to Reflet, who looked proud of the trio now that they were more reassured.

"You do realize that you've just doomed the mansion, right?"

"Hold on, let me feel proud of myself a bit longer."


	19. Please Try to Understand

Do you guys remember when I updated this story crazy fast? When everything was a fun roller-coaster ride with silly ideas to put our favorite characters through? When I **stopped** updating?

Hey guys, it's Panda-chan here, trying to survive crazy college prep high schools with constant neck breaking studying and trying to socialize with other people your age and failing terribly but laughing it off with your old friends.

Lately, out of pure boredom, I've been getting into K-pop (a.k.a. what plenty of anime freaks have come to move on to). So far, I've been loving discovering these innocent yet sassy male divas and seeing idols stay humble and caring throughout their tough lives. But at one point through this ride, I remembered some things:

**I still have readers.**

**They probably want an update now.**

**Hurry up with that new chapter!**

And so, as I learn more and more about K-pop, I've been trying to get back into my silly old fandoms that are still alive and running with old and new fans. After a while, I finally remembered why I loved these characters so much, why I liked to draw them so much, why I liked to write about them so much.

I was **enjoying** old and new videos on Youtube, feeling **nostalgic** and **inspired** to finally write a new chapter, to finally update. But mid-way through a video, I felt those stupid negative feelings again: **loneliness**, **sadness**, **depression**.

You know, I realized something after feeling my heart constrict in pain from those feelings:

**I wrote these stories when I was depressed.**

I know, I know, it may not seem like it with the silly screaming, retorts, and =w=" faces, in fact, I didn't realize it either. I was just a silly middle school girl constantly **denying** and **ignoring **that she was depressed. I realized plenty of things about my stories:

**I wrote these stories when nobody was physically there to listen to my ideas.**

**I wrote these stories so that these characters didn't have to suffer when I was going through.**

**I wrote these stories so that readers can have a better time living and enjoyed their current lifestyle while I didn't.**

When I was in middle school, people never noticed me nor talk to me.  
By 6th grade, my best friend since 3rd grade who was suffering from family problems, depression with suicidal thoughts, and bullying was forced to leave to a new middle school and we eventually never contacted each other ever again.  
In the summer of 2013, my old, silly geezer of an uncle, who was really never related by law or blood to me and was rather a really good friend to my family, who raised me up and supported me ever since I was born, died unexpectedly.  
By 7th grade, my friend from 5th grade suddenly came but left because people were still bullying her for being fat and even then did I realize that we were loosing our spark as friends.  
My parents grew busier with working and my older brother grew busier with high school.  
There was no one there for me, and even then, I was too ignorant to realize that I was depressed.

I think people never chose to talk to me because of my natural glare and frown face from having stereotypical Asian-pointed eyes and **they thought that I was depressed and/or hated the world**. **Well, I didn't, until they decided to ignore me or try to be my pity friends but would end up ditching me_._**

**There are people who get hurt so much mentally that they feel the need to apply it physically**, and **there are people who get hurt so much mentally that the pain soon becomes numb.**

The latter obviously applied to me, **numbing out my senses of sympathy and increasing my senses of indifference to others**, basically thinking whenever people tried to socialize with me, **"Oh, you're just going to leave me like the others too."**

After my friend left in 7th grade though, there was a change throughout my monochromatic life. A loner girl, who I haven't had any classes with until now, partnered up with me when her friend picked someone else over her. Obviously, I didn't think much of it, but after working with her, we actually became good friends and she is such a weirdo and has such a quirky life, but I regained some of my senses again.

She introduced her other friends to me: a sassy, short blonde girl that may seem like a total jerk at first but is funny and silly, a Fairy Tail fangirl that wouldn't stop bothering me in Art History and would end up practically being my best friend, a silly girl who I felt most comfortable being myself with, and the seemingly flower-y, innocent, nice girl who was actually extremely sarcastic and knew how to fight back.

Just a small group of 6 friends, but our bonds were strong.

In 8th grade, where I basically started hanging out with them the entire school day, that's when my updates started to buffer out of lost of interest and being able to tell others my idea who I knew would be there for me.

Now that I'm finally happy again, it's **terrifying** feeling those dreaded feelings again. Maybe you understand now why I hesitate on updating now, maybe you don't, but **I really am too scared to drown in the feeling of loneliness again when writing for this fandom that I loved so much when I was alone.**

You know, I almost had a heart-attack when I saw how the amount of followers dropped in almost half of a year of no updating. It was weird because for some reason, to me, it was interesting seeing how many people chose to leave and move on. But really, thank you:

(... Wait, oddly enough, this one hasn't dropped that drastically =w=" so this note is slightly different...)

For sticking with me throughout the story.

Now, I would have ditched my stories seeing how so little people are still with me, but so what about quantity? I learned a lot about choosing friends depending on quality, not quantity, so **I have a 2 choices for you guys to choose**:

1) "Give the story to someone else so that it will be finished for us."

2) "It may take a while to no longer feel terrified, and maybe it will never happen, but we'll wait for you to finish it."

One last message here: **if you see someone alone, who you know has done nothing wrong, maybe even nothing good, please try to get to know them, please try to be their friend. Who knows, you might end up as the greatest buds ;P**

Sincerely from Panda-chan1358, I love you guys! :3


End file.
